What the World Needs Now
by Alcandre
Summary: 4th part of The Holiday Series. Each person is loved in a different way. That doesn't mean that one is loved more than the other. Valentine's Day is coming up...is Emma ready for the holiday that most deem as "made up by the card companies"?
1. Birdhouse in your soul

And go! Here it is, guys! The next part of the Holiday Series! Everybody say, "Yeah!"

So, since this is February and Valentine's Day is the next major holiday I decided to add to this universe. And it's also my birthday month…and my beta's birthday month. In fact, our b-days are two days apart! How awesome is that!? So, on that note…

Happy Early birthday, Laura! I'll probably have another chapter up before your birthday but I wanted to get that out! Thanks for going through my fics so thoroughly! You rock. You so awesome! So awesome!

I don't own Once Upon a Time. They are not mine. I just use these characters as I want for no pay or rights. So, enjoy them while they interact in my universe.

This is a Swan Queen fic. This obviously comes after the New Year fic in the series. So, if you don't like Swan Queen, please don't read this. If you want a different universe, you may go read my Trust Me stories. Not much Swan Queen interaction in those. I also don't own the song used in this chapter. And yes, Laura! It's totally Ellen and Kristin singing this in my head!

Side Note: The first person to guess who Lucy and Renee are…next chapter is dedicated to you! Good luck!

* * *

"_Why are we making a cake?"_

_The blonde woman smiled down at the little girl. "Because it's Lucy's birthday tomorrow. And don't you think it'd be a great present for her?"_

_The little girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Is she gonna come over here to eat it?"_

"_She sure is." The older blonde pulled a large bowl out of the cabinet. "Do you want to help?"_

"_Yes, ma'am!" _

_A sweet smile crossed the woman's face. "Thank you for being so polite, Emma. That makes me very happy."_

_Emma grinned and skipped over to the woman before giving her a hug around her waist. "I'm glad, Mama-Renee!" She stepped back and studied the smiling face looking down at her. Small brows suddenly furrowed together and baby teeth were suddenly chewing on a lower lip. "Mama-Renee, do you love Lucy more than you love me?"_

_Renee's own green eyes widened and she took a step back from the little girl. "What?"_

_Emma took the bowl from the woman's hands and set it on the counter. "You just always look so happy when you talk about her. And whenever she comes over, you get this little smile on your face."_

"_And you want to know if I love her more than you?"_

_Emma nodded and looked down, suddenly embarrassed that she asked such a question. _

"_Emma, sweetie," Renee knelt down so she was eye level with the little girl. "I love both of you very much. So much so that my heart wants to beat out of my chest when I have both of you with me." She slowly placed loving fingers under Emma's chin and lifted the little girl's face up. "And even though I love you both so much, I love you both very differently."_

_Emma frowned and narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"_

_Renee gave a small smile, loving the fierce concentration on Emma's face. "Do you love me, Emma?"_

"_Of course!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes suddenly wide. "I love you a whole lot!'_

"_Do you also love Lucy?"_

"_Yes!" _

"_Now, do you love your best friend Charlotte at school?"_

"_Yeah, she's my best friend."_

_Renee nodded. "Now, think about this for me. Do you love me and Lucy the same way you love Charlotte?"_

_Emma was silent for a moment as she thought about this. Her brow was scrunched up again and her teeth had captured her lip yet again. Finally, after a few seconds of silence she spoke up._

"_No," she answered. "I love you and Lucy like you are my mamas," she missed the tears suddenly gathering in Renee's eyes at that. "And I love Charlotte like she's my best friend. It's still love but different." _

_Renee smiled and nodded. "Exactly. So, I love you and Lucy a lot but in different ways. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah, that's okay." Emma hugged Renee around the neck. "Now can we make the cake? I wanna lick the bowl."_

_Renee laughed and stood up. "You can lick the bowl but I get the beaters."_

"_But what will Lucy get?" Emma asked with a grin._

"_She gets a piece of cake," Renee smirked. "And our love."_

_Emma giggled. "She'll be upset she didn't get any."_

"_Nah," Renee said as she got the ingredients together. "She'll get plenty."_

* * *

_Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch_

_Who watches over you_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul _

_Not to put too fine a point on it_

_Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul._

The upbeat music pulled Emma from her deep, restful slumber. With a groan, she reached behind her without opening her eyes. Her hand found the bedside table and patted around for her phone. She knew who was on the other end. And she wasn't looking forward to answering it. But she also knew that if she didn't answer it, there would be hell to pay.

Her hand finally found the device and she pressed the answer key, all with her eyes still closed.

"Lo?" she muttered.

"Where are you?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you?" the voice was exasperated now. "You didn't come home last night."

"I'm where I've been every morning at 6 am for the past four weeks," Emma mumbled, her eyes still closed. She was used to this conversation. She had been having it every Monday morning for the past month.

"But you didn't call."

"No, I didn't. Because I am an adult and because you know where I am."

"But-"

"Mom, look," Emma sighed, her green eyes finally opening. "I know you worry and I know you love me. I get that. I do. But whoa. You know where I am and what I'm doing. I'm not a little kid that needs to check in every hour."

Silence came from the other end.

"Mom," Emma said, her voice softer now.

"I know," Snow said finally. "I know. I just…-"

"You just worry, I know. It makes sense. You lost me for years and when you finally have me back you want me around 24/7. But I've got my own life now."

"I know."

"And it's not like I don't see you or Dad anymore. Heck, I see you guys every day for lunch."

"I know."

Emma waited a little bit to see if Snow was going to say anything else.

"Mom?"

"I miss you."

Emma smiled. "I'll see you for lunch, okay? No worries."

Snow snorted. "Right. I won't worry about my baby girl who just happens to be sleeping with the Evil Queen."

"Mom!" Emma whispered harshly.

"What!? It's true."

"It may be true but don't talk about it! That's weird! I was already horribly embarrassed when I walked in on you and Dad."

Snow laughed while Emma shuddered.

"Fine," Snow finally sighed. "I'll let you go. I know you were probably still sleeping."

"Yes, but now I'm awake. Thanks a lot," Emma said sarcastically.

"Anything for my baby girl!" Snow said smugly. "Will I see you both at lunch?"

"I think Regina's got a meeting but I'll ask."

"Okay, then. I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll see you later."

The call was ended and Emma stretched behind her to place the phone back on the bedside table.

"Only your mother would call at this ungodly hour."

Emma smirked and reached back around the body cuddled up against her front. "Very true," she agreed. "That's why I don't set an alarm."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "So, lunch with the family?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Can you come?"

"I have a meeting at 12:30. That's the usual time you meet at Granny's isn't it?"

"Mm," was all Emma said.

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be better."

Emma snorted and nuzzled her nose into the back of Regina's neck. "Whatever," she said. "You try to avoid those like the plague."

Regina stiffened and turned around in Emma's arms so she was facing the blonde. "I'll have you know I'm trying!"

Emma's smile fell from her face. "I know, babe. I know. And that's great. That's why I don't expect you to be there for all of them. I'm still getting used to it. I haven't had regular 'family meals' since…"

She trailed off and Regina studied her face, which had suddenly gotten wistful. "Since when?"

Emma's green eyes developed a glazed look in them and her lower lip was caught between her teeth.

"Emma?" Regina brought a hand up and pushed blonde hair back behind Emma's ear. "Are you okay?"

Emma suddenly blinked and gave a small smile. "I'm fine. Just remembering."

"About?"

Though Regina and Emma had officially been a couple for a little over a month now, Regina still knew very little about Emma's life that didn't come in her files. The nightmares and moments like the one that just passed where still a mystery to the former Queen. And that bothered her. She had told her lover so much about her own past but getting the same from Emma was like pulling teeth. Maybe a talk with Snow was in order. And she resisted the urge to cringe at that thought.

"It's nothing, Regina," Emma said softly. "We can talk about it later." She pulled herself out of bed and grinned down at the brunette. "But for now, it's time for work. You ready?

Regina decided to let it go and smiled back at her lover. "Aren't I always? This town couldn't ask for a better mayor."

"Then get your cute ass in gear so we can make sure it stays that way!"

"What, my ass being cute or my mayoral skills being the best?" Regina asked with a wink as she slid out of bed.

"Both," Emma answered with a smirk. "Though I do have a bit of self-interest in the ass."

Down the hall Henry rolled his eyes when he heard giggling coming from his mothers' room. But he smiled to himself. At least they were happy.

To be continued...

Please review, guys! I love getting reviews! In fact, my family is probably sick of me checking my emails so much to see if I've gotten any. And then when I get one, I give a little squeal and bounce around. Adult? Who needs to be a stinkin' adult?


	2. A Reason to Stay up all Night

Tada! Here it is! Chapter 2 is now being presented. Welcome, welcome one and all! Thanks so much for the great reviews for the last chapter, guys. Y'all rock! And I am totally in love with where I am going to take this story. In fact, I feel like it may be longer than I planned. But oh well, that just shows that my imagination is working extra hard! Or that I'm bored. Well, whatever the case may be…

Now, first off, kudos to SirBrigitFianna for figuring out who Lucy and Renee where. They are kind of a nod to two of my fave characters of all time, Xena and Gabrielle. If you guys want a really good read with some wonderful characters and love go read Melissa Good. You can find her books where most books are sold. I've read all her stuff and will continue to read them. Also, I've got some similar stuff at the Royal Academy of Bards (shameless self-promotion). Google search the website and then search for me under this same pen name. Check it out and let me know what you think!

But this chapter is dedicated to SirBrigiFianna. Well done! Well done, indeed! I love meeting fellow Xena Lovers! Woot!

A big thanks to Laura, yet again! I hope you aren't freezing up there, girly. I miss you!

And last order of business, I don't own Once Upon a Time. I also don't own the song "A Reason to Stay up All Night" by Emma Wallace. If you haven't heard that song, listen to it. It is amazing!

* * *

"_Where are we going?"_

_A smirk was her only answer. _

"_Lucy!"_

_The tall woman chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror at the little girl in the backseat of her Jeep. "We're going to get a surprise for your Mama-Renee."_

_A squeal came from the back as the little girl started squirming excitedly. "We are? What are we gonna get her?"_

"_What do you want to get her?"_

_The squirming stopped. "But wait? Why are we getting her something? Is it her birthday?"_

_A head full of long black hair shook. "Nope. We're getting her something just because we can."_

"_Oh! It's a just cause gift!" The little girl exclaimed. "Like the time Mama-Renee got you that cool leather jacket!"_

"_Exactly."_

"_But what can we get her? It has to be something really good."_

_Lucy let her blue eyes look up in the mirror again to grin at the blonde girl. "You're right, munchkin. It does have to be something really good."_

_The Jeep pulled into the mall parking lot and Lucy quickly found an empty space. As the two got out, Lucy took in Emma's outfit. The little girl had on jeans and a little white t-shirt with brown boots on her small feet. And a perfect replica of Lucy's own leather jacket finished off the outfit. _

"_Munchkin, did you go to school dressed like that?"_

_Emma grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand. "I wanted to dress like you today since you were picking me up. Mama-Renee let me! Do you like it?"_

_Lucy grinned and ruffled Emma's blonde hair. "It's perfect, kid. You know I love it. I'm just surprised Renee let you out of the house like that."_

_Emma's grin got wider. "I gave her the puppy dog pout you taught me!"_

_Lucy threw her head back and laughed before she swooped Emma up and onto her back. "Come on, kid. Let's find the perfect gift for your Mama-Renee!"_

* * *

_So I think I'd like_

_I think I'd like_

_If I had someone to talk to_

_Some home to walk to_

_Someone to impress and delight_

_Somebody to tease_

_Somebody to please_

_A reason to stay up all night_

_A reason to stay up all night_

_Yeah, that's what I'd like_

_That's what I'd like_

The music filtered through the speakers as Emma arrived at the diner a little early. She wanted a little time to prepare for what she knew was coming. James wasn't going to be an issue. He was whipped. And not by Snow as much as by Emma.

She snorted as she sat at a booth. Who knew she would turn into such a daddy's girl. Especially since her childhood didn't produce very…father-like figures. But it was true. James would do anything for her. She would just pull out the puppy dog pout and he would cave.

Of course, she used it sparingly. The phrase "with great power comes great responsibility" went through her head. She gave another snort.

"Do you have a cold or something?"

Emma looked up in surprise and then grinned as Red sat down across from her. "Hey, Red."

"So," the brunette said, propping her chin in her hands. "You got a cold?"

"Nah," Emma shook her head. "Just thinking to myself."

"And that makes you snort?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean, I was kind of laughing to myself."

Red grinned. "Okay, I can see why you would laugh at yourself for thinking. That makes me laugh."

Emma slapped the other woman on the arm.

"Ow," was the whine that escaped Red's mouth.

"Oh, please," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "That didn't hurt! You're a werewolf! You're like…uber strong!"

"Uber?" Red asked with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Uber?"

"Hey, sorry," Emma stated holding her hands up in mock surrender. "My only experiences with werewolves are with Buffy. I tend to revert back to Buffy-isms when I get all whiggy."

"Whiggy?"

"Sorry."

"Emma!"

Her mother's voice broke through the conversation and caused both Red and Emma to look up. Snow was standing there with James right beside her, a smile on both their faces.

"Mom, Dad," Emma said with a grin, standing up and hugging them. Red took that moment to slide out of the booth and make her way back to the kitchen, but not without punching Emma in the arm on the way by.

"Ow!" Emma exclaimed. Red just smirked at her and continued on her way.

Snow just raised an eyebrow at the two while James just ignored it all by taking the side of the booth Red had just vacated.

"Regina couldn't make it?" Snow asked as she slid in next to her husband, trying desperately to hide the relief in her voice.

It didn't work.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at her father, deeming Snow not worthy of a response. "Anything exciting happen last night?"

"What?" James asked, his eyebrows raised and his voice full of confusion. "Why would something happen?"

"Well, the way my mother called this morning at the ass crack of dawn made me think something new and exciting had happened that must be told." Emma said the last part with so much sarcasm it was practically dripping off the words.

"Oh, ha," Snow snapped back. "I was just worried."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know, Mom. I'm sorry." She smiled at Red as she placed their usual drinks in front of them; Coke for Emma, water for Snow, and iced tea for James. "Now, what's up, guys?"

James grinned after he took a sip of his tea. "Well, your mother and I were discussing,"

By the 'humph' that came from Snow 'discussing' probably wasn't the correct word James should have used. He ignored it.

"About a possibility of having a family dinner on Valentine's Day."

"A _family_ dinner?" Emma asked.

"Sure," James answered. "Regina and Henry included."

"For Valentine's Day?" Emma asked in the same tone.

"Why not?" James stated. "We can break out of the norm. I know you and Regina go on a weekly date-"

"How do you know that?" Emma interrupted.

James just raised his eyebrow.

The blonde woman sighed. "Right. Storybrooke. Small town. Full of gossips. Got it."

"Anyway," James continued. "Valentine's Day is a day for love, right? Well, we all love each other-"

He slapped a hand over Snow's mouth to stop the smart remark he knew was coming.

"And why not use that day to get together?"

"But what if Regina and I were planning on going out?"

"Go out the next day," Snow stated, surprising both her daughter and husband. "The restaurants will be less busy then, anyway."

Wide eyes were the only thing she saw from her daughter.

"What?" she asked, annoyance very clear in her voice.

Emma blinked and shook her head. "Nothing."

Snow sighed and reached across the table to take her daughter's hand. "Emma, I know I haven't shown much…support over your relationship with Regina."

Emma just narrowed her eyes at Snow.

"And I'm sorry. I do love seeing you happy though. And I can tell, you are very happy. And that makes me happy. But you have to understand. I have spent most of my life running from her. I haven't trusted her for years. She has sought to ruin my life since I was old enough to realize that she hated me."

Emma sighed and squeezed her mother's hand. "I know, Mom. And I get it. But I want you to know. I didn't choose to fall in love with her. You know that, right?"

Snow gave a small smile. "Of course I do, sweetie. And I see how much you love her. And how much she loves you. That's why I gave her that small push on New Year's Eve. It's just a little harder to swallow than I thought it would be."

James put an arm around Snow's shoulders. "But she's trying, Emma. I can attest to that."

Snow gave a grateful smile to James and then looked back at Emma. "So, can we do this Valentine's Day dinner? As a family?"

Emma studied her parents. Their eyes held hope and fear. But most of all, they held love. And seeing two people sitting across from her with their eyes so full of love for her, made her mind flash back to 23 years earlier.

Snow and James thought the tears that were gathering in their daughter's eyes when she nodded yes were from happiness.

_To be continued…_


	3. Nothing to Regret

Here it is. The last chapter of "What the World Needs Now". And I've gotta say guys, if it wasn't for my need to finish something and the desire to have the few people reading get an ending, I wouldn't have finished this. The low response I have gotten to this story has really discouraged me. I mean, I've gotten 7 reviews! 7! That's just lame. So, I thought long and hard and decided to post this ending. And this is the ending I have had planned since the beginning. So, here it is.

And a big thank you to the 7 people who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate that! Really! It shows me that people are reading this and are liking it. So, this is dedicated to you. You guys kept me going!

And a great big thank you to Laura! You gave me some very wise words and told me to keep it up. Thank you! Thank you! So, I dedicate this whole story to you. You, my friend, keep me writing. Happy Birthday!

I don't own OUAT. I also don't own the song used at the beginning. Thank you.

* * *

"_But I don't understand. This is so sudden."_

"_Yes, ma'am, I am aware of that. However, since we have gotten the complaint we are required to move her."_

"_But she's doing so well here! This doesn't make sense."_

"_Ma'am, I'm just doing what I was told. And I was told that I needed to come pick her up and take her to the children's home."_

"_But…why?"_

_The last word was spoken with desperation. Lucy gently placed an arm around the blonde woman's shoulders to comfort her best friend._

_The social worker grimaced and looked at his feet. "The agency got a call from a neighbor."_

"_A neighbor?" Renee asked. "About what?"_

"_About your…relationship with your friend." This was said with a glance at Lucy._

"_My…relationship…? Are you serious?" Renee was getting angry. "And they said they wanted Emma moved because of my _relationship_? That's bull!"_

_Both the social worker and Lucy flinched at the anger radiating from Renee. _

"_I love that even though Emma has been so happy here and truly loved, my relationship is causing her to be taken away. I guarantee that she will never be as cared for anywhere else!"_

"_Ma'am-"_

_The social worker was cut off by the arrival of the little girl in question, who slowly crept out from around the corner and into the den, where the adults were sitting. _

"_Mama-Renee?" Emma asked softly. "What's going on?"_

_Tears started falling down Renee's cheeks and she just turned and buried her face into Lucy's shoulder. Lucy closed her eyes and forced her own tears down. _

"_Emma, do you remember me?" the social worker asked, a forced smile on his face._

_Emma studied him with untrusting eyes. "Kinda. You're the man that brought me here, aren't you?"_

_He nodded. _

"_Are you here to tell me that I'm gonna stay here forever?!" Her little face lit up at that thought._

_And the social worker's face fell. Sometimes, he hated his job._

"_No, Emma. Unfortunately I'm not. I'm here to take you to the children's home."_

"_The children's home? Why? I don't want to go there."_

_The social worker stood up and made his way over to the little girl. She slowly backed up, as if to get away from him but she didn't get very far. _

"_You have to go there, Emma. I've been told to come pick you up and take you there."_

"_But, but…it's Christmas! I don't want to leave Mama-Renee and Lucy! Not today! Not ever!" Large tears were starting to gather in green eyes and her lower lip was trembling. "That's not fair! I don't wanna go!"_

"_Sorry, Emma," The social worker said as he knelt down in front of her. "You don't have a choice. We have to go now. We can get Ms. Renee to send your stuff over."_

"_You mean, I won't ever be able to come back?"_

_He shook his head. "No. But I'm sure a perfect new family will want to take care of you."_

_Emma's face contorted into an angry frown. "I don't want a new family! I want this family! I want my Mama-Renee and Lucy! They are my family!"_

_The social worker took her hand, his heart breaking at the scene he was a part of. He knew this was bullshit. He knew it didn't make sense. But he didn't have a choice. The world was a very cruel place. He would need to cry this out tonight when he got home. Now, he needed to do his job. "We need to leave now, Emma. Say goodbye."_

"_No!" Emma frantically tried to pull her hand out of his. "No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna say goodbye! I wanna stay!"_

"_Emma," Lucy said softly. She was now standing beside the little girl with Renee right there with her. "Don't worry," she whispered as she knelt beside Emma. "We love you. We will always love you. And we will see you again."_

_Emma sniffed. "You promise?"_

_Lucy nodded. "I promise. And always remember that we are very proud of you and will love you no matter what. Can you remember that for me?"_

_Emma gave a small nod and then threw her arms around Lucy's neck, sobs finally breaking free. "I love you, too!" she murmured into the dark haired woman's neck. _

_Renee suddenly knelt down as well and gathered Emma into her arms. "We will never forget you, Emma. You are our baby. And we will find you again. Some how. I promise!"_

"_It's time to go."_

"_NO!" Emma said as the social worker pulled her out of her family's arms. "I don't wanna! I love them! They love me! Don't make me leave!"_

_Her screams could be heard down the street as she was carried out to the car. _

"_We love you, Emma!" Lucy said loudly from the front door. "Don't forget that!"_

_And the car drove away. Making that Christmas the worst Christmas ever for the four people involved._

* * *

_Non! Rien de rien_

_Non! Je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

_Ni le mal tout ca m'est bien eqal!_

_Non! Rien de rien_

_Non! Je ne regrette rien_

_C'est pave, balave, oublie_

_Je me fous du passé!_

The music caressed Emma's ears as she entered the house. She recognized Edith Piaf's voice coming from the speakers in the sitting room. She grinned as she made her way to the kitchen, knowing that Regina had taken to listening to this type of music when she cooked.

"Honey, I'm home," Emma said with a grin as she entered the kitchen.

Regina looked up and rolled her eyes. "Really, Emma? Have you just been waiting for a chance to say that?" She turned back to stirring the pot on the stove.

Emma shrugged and made her way over to her lover. "I guess." She looked over Regina's shoulder and gave a sniff. "What are you cooking?"

"A shrimp bisque I've been wanting to try." She gently bumped Emma in the stomach with her elbow. "Now, give me some room, Ms. Swan. I don't like to be crowded."

Emma opened her mouth to give a smart comeback but Regina beat her to it.

"And if you say, 'That's not what you said last night' you will be on the couch tonight."

Emma huffed and sat on a stool. "You always ruin my fun."

Again, Regina rolled her eyes. "Get over it and start setting the table. Henry's finishing up his homework."

As Emma started getting the bowls out of the cabinet, she filled Regina in on the lunch she had with her parents.

"What?" Regina suddenly asked, her eyes wide.

"What what?" Emma asked, confused at what Regina was asking.

"A family dinner? With Henry and I invited?"

Emma grinned. "Sure. I mean, you guys are part of my family now. So, naturally you would be invited."

"But, Snow and Charming-"

"Want you there," Emma finished.

Regina put down the spoon and leaned against the counter, shock covering her face. "But-"

"Regina," Emma said softly, coming to stand in front of her. "Even if they hadn't invited you, I would have insisted you come with me. You know I love you. You know Henry loves you. We would want to spend Valentine's Day with you. So, don't worry about my parents. Just think about the three of us having dinner together."

Regina studied Emma's sincere face and slowly nodded. "I guess I could do that." She gave a lopsided smile and turned back to the bisque. "Now, go get Henry," she said briskly. "It's time for dinner."

* * *

Emma had a dream that night. Not really a dream. A nightmare.

And Regina heard her whimpering in her sleep. It woke up the brunette, jolting her out of a sound sleep. And Regina was almost angry, until she saw the tears rolling down the blonde's cheeks in the moonlight.

"Emma," she said softly, putting a hand on her lover's shoulder and gently shaking her. "Emma, wake up."

Emma just whimpered and the tears continued to fall.

"Emma," Regina said a little louder and a little more harshly. "Wake up now."

That did it. Green eyes snapped open and frantically searched the dark room, as if looking for monsters lurking in the shadows.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked, sitting up and peering down at the tear streaked face of the blonde.

Emma swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to center herself. "I'm fine," she whispered.

And any other night, Regina would have let it go. She would have just nodded, rolled over and gone back to sleep. She wasn't one for heartfelt talks and soothing whispers.

But tonight was different. Maybe it was because Valentine's Day was soon. Or because Emma called her 'family'. Or maybe it was because Regina was finally coming to terms with how she really felt about Emma.

But whatever the case, tonight was different.

"No you aren't," Regina stated. "You were crying in your sleep."

Emma frowned and wiped her face. "It's fine," she said a little louder. "Just a stupid dream." She then tried to roll over on her side.

"It wasn't a stupid dream," Regina argued. "A stupid dream wouldn't make you cry and whimper in your sleep." She grabbed Emma's shoulder and turned her back around so they were facing each other. "Who's Renee?"

Green eyes widened and breath came out flared nostrils in a rush. "Who?" was the whispered question.

"Renee," Regina said, studying Emma's clenched jaw and watery eyes. "You said her name in your sleep right before you woke up."

No answer.

"If I didn't know better," Regina said. "I'd say it was an old girlfriend or something."

Emma let out a harsh laugh. "Not hardly."

"Then who is it?"

Silence engulfed the room, the only sound coming from the slow moving ceiling fan.

"Emma," Regina said softly, putting a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Tell me. You know so much about my past but I know almost nothing of yours."

Emma swallowed and bit her lip. "I don't – I don't want you to feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

Emma nodded. "I know you will, at least a little."

Regina gave a slow nod and shrugged. "I guess that's bound to happen though," she answered, her voice soft and even. "But I really want to know what haunts you."

Again, silence seemed to swallow the room. Until…

"Renee was a foster mother of mine when I was 5."

Regina didn't say anything, just continued showing support by being present.

"She was the closest thing to a mother I have ever had. She loved me like I was her own. And her best friend, Lucy, loved me just as much."

"Lucy?"

"They were partners," Emma said softly. "I didn't catch that at the time. I thought that was normal. Two women could be together just like a man and woman. It didn't bother me. I mean, I was five, ya know." She shrugged. "It didn't bother me later when I finally figured it out, either."

"What happened?" Regina finally asked when it seemed like Emma wasn't going to continue.

"I was taken away from them. A neighbor complained to the social welfare people. They said it was "immoral for a little girl to be raised by such perverts". So I was dragged out of there on Christmas Day. And I haven't seen them since."

"And you've been dreaming about them?"

Emma nodded and pulled the covers up under her chin. "All this talk of family has gotten them in my head. We were a family. We loved each other so much and I really believe that Renee would have adopted me if she had had the chance."

"Did you try to look them up later?"

Emma nodded. "I even found them about 9 years ago." She shrugged. "But I was scared. What if they didn't remember me? What if they were disappointed in me? I mean, I had a baby in jail, for God's sake." She gave a self-deprecating snort. "I wasn't exactly who they would have wanted me to be."

"Are they still-?"

"Together?" Emma finished for her. She then nodded. "Yeah, but that didn't surprise me. They were made for each other. Even at five years old I could see that."

"What about now?" Regina asked.

"What about now what?"

"Do you think they would be proud of you now?"

Emma rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling, her eyes thoughtful. "Maybe," she finally said. "But I don't know."

Regina studied Emma's profile and then scooted over and threw her arm around her lover's middle. Settling her head on her shoulder, she then smiled. "I think they would be. You're the White Knight. The Savior. That's plenty to be proud of."

Emma snorted and then laughed. "I should put that on my resume. 'Sheriff and Savior of Storybrooke, Maine.' That would look great!"

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder. "Are you looking on applying elsewhere and need to update your resume?"

"Mmm, I dunno," Emma muttered, looking over at Regina. "What can you give me to consider staying?"

"Oh, I can think of plenty," Regina answered huskily.

* * *

The dinner was held at Snow and James' apartment. It was decided that it was going to be small and not extravagant. Snow made some pasta with a salad for each person while Regina baked a beautiful red velvet cake, loving the look that filled Emma's face when she noticed the cake. Regina smirked to herself. Red velvet was Emma's favorite and Regina knew that. So in the brunette's mind, she had done something special for her lover that wasn't going to be obvious to Snow.

But it was going well so far. Everyone was relaxed and nothing major had happened. Well, Emma had almost spilled tea all over the table but Regina's quick reflexes saved that. And Henry managed to drop his plate of pasta before he even reached the table with it. But all in all, it was turning out to be a good night.

But Regina was nervous. She had done something for Emma that wasn't a cake or even just a card. She had even gone so far to discuss it with Snow. And while Snow was just as apprehensive about it as Regina was, she agreed that it would be the perfect gift for Emma. But that didn't make the butterflies stop their tribal dancing in the former queen's stomach.

And the ringing of the doorbell right at the end of dinner didn't help matters.

Nor the fact that Emma was the one who got up to answer the door.

And the gasp that left Emma's mouth when she opened the door caused the butterflies to get frantic.

And Emma's chocked voice uttering one word made Regina feel slightly green around the gills.

"Lucy?"

The end

That's right. I'm ending this story here. I plan to continue on in another story. But I really want to see some response to this, guys. Depending on the amount of responses I get, the faster I'll get the next part out. And that's not a deal I'm making or anything, I just need some motivation.


	4. There may come a time

Well, after over a month of tossing around ideas in my head and getting over the funk of how my reviews dwindled, I'm back with more. I've decided to just continue with this story. I feel better about this now and my muse basically said one night "Just write it, damn it! Write for yourself. Write it for the few who are reading it!" And I have learned to listen to my muse. She can get violent.

So, here it is. The next chapter. And I'm happy with it. I love Renee and Lucy so much and really can't wait to have them interact with Emma and Regina. This is gonna be good! **rubs hands together**

As always, a big thanks to Laura! She very calmly corrects my mistakes and gives me suggestions. She also drops what she's doing to read chapters or random stories I write whenever I send them. Yeah, she's pretty awesome.

I don't own OUAT. If I did, the show would be taking a totally different turn. I also don't own "Goodbye to Love". Karen Carpenter is the only one that can sing this and sing it right.

And a BIG thank you to Kira Fire Wolf and TheSilverWarrior. You guys reviewed the last chapter and made me so happy. I needed your reviews. And I saved them in my inbox so I can read them whenever I feel low. Thank you!

* * *

I'd say goodbye to love

There are no tomorrows

For this heart of mine

Surely time will lose these bitter memories

And I'll find that there is

Someone to believe in

And to live for

Something I could live for

_Her foster mother was depressed again. She was drinking again. And when she drank, she got more depressed. And when she was that depressed, that meant that food was up to Emma. _

_Since she was the oldest of the foster children living in the home, it fell on her to feed the younger kids. There were five of them in all. Emma, at 14, looked after the younger ones, ranging from 10 to 3. And she hated it. She hated having to suddenly be thrust into the role of mother. She loved the kids, hands down. They were wonderful kids in a horrible situation. But she was 14. She was supposed to be out with her friends (not that she had any) having fun. _

"_Come on, David," she said to her foster brother. "Let's start supper."_

_The ten-year-old boy nodded and dropped his bookbag by the front door of the small house. She had walked from her high school to his elementary school to pick him, Brandi, (who was 8), and Stevie (who was 6) up for the day. Once they got home, the younger kids went next door to the neighbor's house so Emma and David could 'help' make their dinner. The kind neighbors were under the impression that their foster mother was running everything. Emma was okay with that. As long as no one knew that she was basically raising these kids, they wouldn't be taken away from each other. _

_It was a good thing the youngest, Keely, spent the day at the neighbor's as well or the cat would have been out of the bag long ago. _

_As the two kids walked to the kitchen, Emma sneered in disgust at their foster mother passed out on the sofa in front of the television. Empty beer bottles littered the floor of the den and cigarettes still lightly smoking filled the ashtray next to the sofa. _

"_What are we gonna make tonight, Emma?" David said, not even blinking at the mess their foster mother was. _

"_How about tacos?" Emma suggested as they entered the kitchen. That and their rooms were the only places in the house that were reasonably clean. The kids did that themselves, knowing that their foster mother wouldn't care either way. _

"_Yeah!" David said excitedly. He ran to the refrigerator and pulled out some ground beef. "Brandi said at recess today that she really liked when we had tacos last week!" He grinned up at Emma. "Maybe we can do this every week."_

_Emma smiled back as she turned on the stove. "Sounds like a plan, Stan."_

_David giggled and threw his arms around Emma. "You're a great big sister, Emma. I love you."_

_Emma bit her lower lip and put an arm around his shoulders. "I love you, too, kid."_

_They weren't able to have tacos the next week. Their neighbor happened to come by the very next day, only to see their foster mother backhand Emma across the living room. Social Services took all five kids away right after that. And Emma never saw David or the other kids again. _

All the years of useless search have finally reached an end

Loneliness and empty days will be my only friend.

From this day love is forgotten.

I'll go on as best I can.

* * *

Emma wasn't one to show her emotions. Sure, she would smile, laugh, and definitely scowl but crying did not happen unless she was alone. Showing extreme emotion showed vulnerability in her opinion. She had learned over the years that people would take advantage of you if you cried. If you were hit, don't cry, they'll just hit you again. If you were overcome with grief, don't cry, they'll just laugh at you. And if you were scared, don't cry, they'll just leave you.

But seeing Lucy's face after all these years, looking exactly the same (just a little closer to eye level) caused tears to quickly appear in Emma's eyes.

"Hey, kid."

Emma didn't think. She just acted. Something that Regina knew very well from experience. She threw her arms around Lucy and buried her face in the leather covered shoulder.

She still smelled the same after 24 years – sandalwood and leather.

"What-" Emma sniffed, suddenly feeling like a little girl again. "What are you doing here?"

The emotion welling up in Emma was throwing her for a loop. This, all of this, was overwhelming. And that made the emotion even stronger. And the strong familiar arms hugging her back didn't help matters.

"We got a call from the mayor. Something about you wanting to see us."

Emma quickly pulled back, studied Lucy's ice blue eyes and then turned around to look at said mayor.

"Regina?" was the soft question.

Regina tried to look unaffected at seeing her usually strong girlfriend looking like an unsure 5 year-old girl. It didn't work. Tears were slowly making their way down flushed cheeks and green eyes were glistening with even more tears that were threatening to follow.

Emma grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the apartment, making her way back to the table, only to stop in front of Regina. She finally let go of the older woman's hand and knelt in front of the mayor's chair.

"Regina?" she softly said again. "Did you call Lucy?"

"It depends, Ms. Swan," Regina said just as softly. "Is this a good surprise?"

Emma gave a watery laugh and threw herself at the sitting brunette. "Yes, Regina. This is an amazing surprise."

Regina felt relief flow through her body like a wave. She tightened her arms around the blonde and closed her eyes, thanking any higher power that was listening for this reunion.

Emma pulled back and placed a sloppy kiss on Regina's cheek. "You have no idea what this means to me," she whispered. "Now," she said in a louder voice. "This," she said grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her up, "is the love of my life, Lucy."

The older brunette grinned, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Really?"

Emma grinned back, shocking Regina with how similar the blonde looked to Lucy. Green eyes then landed on Henry and the grin became a full blown smile. "And this is my son, Henry." She placed her free hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at his birth mother, confused about what was going on but excited about the pride he heard in her voice.

"Emma," Lucy said softly. "You have a family."

Emma nodded and then glanced over at her parents. Now, how were they going to explain that?

Thankfully, her mother took that decision out of her hands.

She stood up and reached her right hand out to Lucy. "I'm Mary Margaret or Snow," she stated with a grin. "Don't ask about the nickname." She gestured over at James. "And this is my husband, James." He also stood and shook hands with Lucy.

"They're like family to me," Emma said with a wink to Henry. "Snow likes to boss me around like she's my mom or something."

"Emma!" Snow said with wide eyes.

James burst out laughing and put his arm around his wife. "Don't worry, Snow. You can get her back later."

Henry laughed and looked back up at the blonde, who was still holding Regina's hand and gazing at her lovingly.

"Who is she, Emma?"

"This is Lucy," his birth mother answered. "She and her partner, Renee, were the closest things to mothers I ever knew." Emma's eyes suddenly widened. "Where is Renee?"

Lucy grinned. "She's out in the car. We were both pretty anxious about this."

"Why?"

"We haven't seen you since you were five, Emma. We weren't quite sure how this would go."

"So, you were sent to scope out the situation," Emma stated with a smirk.

"Of course," the black-haired woman said. "I've got to protect her."

"Let's go see her!" Emma exclaimed, tightening her grip on Regina's hand and making her way to the door.

Regina wanted to stare at the blonde. She was used to Emma grinning and joking around with her and Henry but this- this was something completely different. Emma seemed…younger somehow. More carefree, more child-like.

As Emma pulled her down the stairs, Regina decided she liked this side of her lover.

As they got outside, Emma slowed and looked over her shoulder at Regina. The insecurity and fear that suddenly appeared on the blonde's face startled the mayor.

"Emma?" she asked softly.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Emma whispered in a small voice.

"Doesn't like you?"

"What if she's disappointed in me?"

Regina suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to throw her arms around the blonde and hug her for dear life.

"Ms. Swan," she said instead with a sneer. "Are you seriously asking _me_ that question? After knowing how _I_ feel about you, even after knowing your past?"

Emma just blinked at her.

Regina rolled her eyes and just pulled Emma roughly into her arms. "If she loved you over 20 years ago, Sheriff, she's going to love you now. I promise."

Emma pulled back from the hug, a huge grin on her face. "Thanks, your Majesty," she said with a smirk. "You sure know how to give me a kick in the ass." Regina rolled her eyes again. "Was that your version of slapping me in the forehead and telling me I should have had a V-8?"

"Really, Ms. Swan? You're referencing a commercial now?"

"Emma?"

At the soft question coming from behind Emma, Regina watched as the fear and insecurity flew back into those beautiful green eyes.

"Just face it head on, Emma," Regina whispered. "Just like you always do."

Emma nodded and turned around.

_What lies in the future is a mystery to us all_

_No one can predict the wheel of fortune as it falls._

_There may come a time when I will see that I've been wrong_

_But for now this is my song…_

To be continued…

Guys, please review. That is all.


	5. Come Morning Light

And here it is, the next chapter! Thanks for all the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter. I have to say, I am totally in love with Lucy and Renee. When I first wrote them into the Christmas fic, I didn't plan to continue with them. It was just a little nod to the greatest couple in TV history. But now, wow, now this is turning into an uber fic mixed with OUAT. This could almost be a crossover…but it isn't because Lucy and Renee are mine!

Not much to say here. A huge thanks to Laura (duh!) and you guys (another duh). And I don't own OUAT or the song at the beginning.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows_

_Almost killed your light_

_I remember you said_

"_Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead _

_And gone and past tonight_

_She had been up for about two hours. It was just 10 o'clock and she was sitting at the dining room table, drinking another cup of coffee and reading the paper. With it being Sunday, they had the day off and she wasn't planning on waking her partner. It was a day decided by them both as an 'oversleep' day. _

_But the shrill ringing of the phone startled her out of her thoughts. She quickly stood up and grabbed the phone from its cradle, effectively silencing it. _

"_Hello?" she answered. _

"_May I speak with Mrs. Lucy or Renee Amphipolis?"_

_The unfamiliar voice on the other end made her wary but she cleared her throat and answered anyway. "This is Lucy."_

"_Hello, Mrs. Amphipolis, you don't know me but I have a request to make of you."_

_A dark eyebrow raised. "Is this a sales call? Because I'm really not in the mood today."_

"_Oh, no!" the voice said hastily. "My name is Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of a small town in Maine called Storybrooke."_

_Lucy cracked a smile. "Storybrooke?"_

_A throat cleared and a chuckle was heard. "Yes, well…it actually kind of fits."_

"_So, Ms. Mills, what can I do for you?"_

"_Is Renee around?"_

_The eyebrow was raised again. "Maybe…why?"_

"_This is actually something that you both may want to hear."_

_Silence._

"_Seriously, Mrs. Amphipolis. This concerns Emma Swan."_

_That did it. Lucy gave a hasty "hold on" and ran to the bedroom, the phone still clutched in her hand. _

_Her partner was lying facedown on the bed, her head buried in Lucy's unoccupied pillow and the covers pulled down just enough to show a smooth bareback. _

"_Renee," Lucy said softly._

_Nothing._

"_Renee," said a little louder._

_The blonde head moved a little but then nothing. _

"_Reneeeee," Lucy said in a sing-song voice. "Rise and shine!"_

_A faint grumble was heard before Renee slowly lifted her head and glared through eyes at half-mast. "I'll rise," she muttered. "But I refuse to shine."_

_Lucy grinned at the age-old response before she sat on the bed and gently stroked Renee's back. "We have a phone call."_

_The blonde frowned and blew a raspberry before burying her face back in the pillow. "Tell 'em to call back later."_

"_It's about Emma."_

_Silence. _

"_What?" was the hoarse whisper._

"_It's about Emma."_

"_Our Emma?"_

_Lucy nodded and watched with amusement as Renee suddenly sat up and stared at her lover. "Who is it?"_

"_I'll put her on speaker."_

_That being done, Lucy introduced Renee to Regina._

"_Emma's been living in our town for the past year or so," Regina explained to both of them. "She mentioned you two to me a few nights ago, I wanted to see about getting in touch with you."_

"_What did she say?" Renee asked in a hushed voice. "She remembers us?"_

_The smile was heard in Regina's voice when she said, "She does. Quite well actually."_

_Lucy silenced her gasp as Renee threw herself into her arms. _

"_I think you two should come visit. Maybe on Valentine's Day. Make it a surprise. What do you think?"_

"_Yes!" Renee said excitedly. _

_10 minutes later, Lucy ended the call and glanced over at Renee, who had suddenly grown quiet. _

"_Ren?" She said softly. "You okay?"_

_Green eyes looked into blue and without a word, Lucy knew what her partner was thinking. _

"_Oh, Renee," she whispered as she pulled the blonde into her arms. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Emma was telling people about us. And apparently, it was good things she was saying."_

"_But what if…" Renee trailed off._

"_What, baby? What if…?"_

"_What if she blames us for her leaving? What if she's mad at us for all that she's been through since then?" A sniff alerted Lucy that Renee was softly crying at just the thought of the woman they considered their daughter blaming them for how her life turned out._

"_We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, love. It'll be fine. Besides, I don't think she would have spoken badly about us to Regina if the mayor wanted us to surprise her."_

_Renee slowly nodded into Lucy's shoulder. "I guess."_

"_Besides," Lucy finished. "I'm more worried about her thoughts on our relationship."_

_Wide green eyes suddenly looked up. "Oh, shit," Renee muttered. "Now I have _more_ to worry about!"_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

"Emma?"

The woman in front of them was shorter than Emma but not by much. Her light blonde hair was shoulder length and her green eyes were quickly filling with tears.

She pushed off the sedan she was leaning against and slowly made her way closer to them.

"Hey, Mama-Renee," Emma said with a shy grin.

That cinched it. The woman sped up and threw her arms around Emma. "Oh, my God," she muttered. "Emma."

Emma sank into the embrace, allowing herself to go back 24 years. As she closed her eyes, she felt the years of pain and heartache drift away and she was suddenly 5 again, being comforted by her Mama-Renee.

Renee slowly pulled back, a watery smile on her face. "Look at you," she said softly. "You're so grown!"

A deep laugh came from behind the two as Lucy made her way over. "Well, it has been over 20 years, Ren. I would be worried if she looked the same."

Renee elbowed Lucy in the side as her partner put an arm around her shoulders. The taller woman let out a soft 'omph' but continued to grin.

"Don't tease me," Renee chided. "I'm emotional."

A hand slipping into hers caused Emma to glance over at Regina with a smile.

"Is this Regina?" Renee asked with a grin.

Regina quickly offered her free hand to Renee. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Amphipolis."

"Oh, God, that makes me sound _old_," Renee muttered. "_Please_," she said fiercely. "Call me Renee. As much as I love my mother-in-law, I do not want to be her."

"Hey," Lucy said with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Renee grinned. "Do you want to be married to your mother, dear? Is there something you haven't told me?"

Lucy sputtered something that sounded like "shut up" and "ew" put together.

Emma just watched all of this with a grin on her face. This is what she remembered. This was what made her the happiest.

"So," Renee said with a grin. "Are you two…together?" She raised her eyebrows and gave a slight nod, her grin growing slightly goofy.

"Yep," Emma stated proudly.

"Wonderful!" Renee shouted. She nudged Lucy with her elbow. "See, we worried for nothing!"

"Worried?" Emma asked. "Why would you worry about that? It didn't bother me when I was little."

"Maybe not," Lucy shrugged. "But we weren't sure. You were so young then and probably didn't quite understand what Renee and I were to each other."

"I knew you loved each other very much," Emma said with a furrowed brow. "But I didn't really understand what that meant."

"And when you did figure it out?" Renee asked softly.

Emma grinned. "I couldn't have cared less." She shrugged. "I was so happy with you. In fact, after I figured it out, I loved you guys even more. You loved me so much and it didn't matter that I was different so why should it matter to me if you were different?"

Emma suddenly found herself full of the older blonde. And she was squeezing the life out of her.

"Mama-Renee," Emma gasped. "Air is vital."

Renee quickly loosened her grip on Emma's waist but continued to hug her. "Emma," she said softly. "You are an amazing young lady."

Emma's face quickly turned red while Regina just grinned before making eye contact with Lucy.

"Where are you two staying?"

The raven-haired woman shrugged. "We noticed a little Bed and Breakfast when we entered town. I thought we could try there."

"Stay with us!" Emma blurted out.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Really, Ms. Swan? You just offered up my house. You don't even officially live there."

Emma gave a sheepish grin and just shrugged while Lucy just chuckled.

"Emma, that's rude!" Renee stated sternly. "You know better."

"I know," Emma muttered. "I feel like I live there since I'm there so often." She cut her eyes over to Regina. "I may as well live there," she added in a mumble.

Regina smirked and shook her head. "But I agree with Emma," she said. "You may stay at my house. I called you here; I shouldn't make you pay to stay in town. I have a spare room that you may sleep in."

"_A _spare room?" Emma snarked. "You have like five spare rooms."

"Emma Swan!"

The reprimand came from both Regina and Renee.

"Whoa," the taller blonde stated. "Stereo…I don't know if I can handle this."

"You may want to be on your best behavior, Emma," Lucy said with a grin. "Now you've got a mom and a girlfriend."

Renee beamed while Regina rolled her eyes. And Emma gulped. No, now she had a girlfriend and _two _moms. And how was her fairytale mom handling this?

To be continued…

Please review! I love reviews! It makes me stop watching Doctor Who for a little to write some more! And I am totally resisting the urge to write a Doctor Who/ OUAT crossover. I have to finish this and "Once in a Blue Moon" first!


	6. This is the way you left me

So, I was an idgit these past few weeks. I wrote this chapter and sent it to my beta. So, I waited…and waited…and waited and she never sent it back! I was like "What the hell, man? Is she okay? Is my chapter okay? Was it _that_ bad that she couldn't even think of what to say to me?"

So, one morning before work, I decided to see exactly when I sent the chapter to her. And lo and behold, I couldn't find it. I had never sent it! So, feeling slightly stupid and almost guilty for thinking such thoughts about one of my best friends and beta, I sent it on its way.

So, long story short…I'm sorry, guys. I had a major brain fart. I mean, this brain fart was waaaaaay stinky. Forgive me! And enjoy.

Laura: You so totally rock! Even when I brain fart all over the place you still get everything back to me like clockwork. I couldn't ask for a better beta or a better friend.

For all the amazing people who continue to review this story. I do this for you. (And also for my muse who just doesn't shut up when I need to sleep.) You guys rock. And if you are looking for something different (shameless self promotion here) go check out my crossover "Once in a Blue Moon". Just check it out. Please

I don't own OUAT or the song at the beginning. I do own Lucy and Renee (even if they do look a lot like two other people I love).

* * *

_Two o'clock in the morning_

_Something's on my mind._

_Can't get no rest_

_Keep walking around. _

_If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong_

_I could get to my sleep_

_I could think that we just carried on. _

_This is the hardest story_

_That I've ever told._

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more._

_She stared at the ceiling, not really seeing anything. It was too dark to make out much more than silhouettes around the room but she couldn't seem to relax enough to close her eyes and sleep. _

_Her partner's deep breathing from beside her let her know that she was asleep. Which was normal since it was almost three in the morning. _

_With a sigh Renee slipped out of bed and padded to the den, thinking that maybe some television would settle her thoughts._

_It had been a month since Emma was taken from them. A month of tears, frustration, and most of all anger. But through it all, through all of the high emotions and depression, Lucy had been there with her. And Renee was so grateful for her presence. If it weren't for her love, Renee knew, for a fact, that things would have ended very differently. _

_A frantic knock on the front door startled her from her thoughts. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was now closer to 6 am. She had been blankly staring at the TV for almost three hours. _

_The knock sounded again. _

_There was only one person who would dare come to their house so early in the morning. _

"_Ted," she said softly as she opened the door. _

_The young man, around her age with brown hair and soft brown eyes gave a nervous grin. "Hey, Renee," he said softly. "Did I wake you?"_

_She shook her head and motioned for him to enter to the house. "Come on in," she invited. "And tell me what the hell you are doing up and about this early."_

_He took a few steps into the house and then turned to face one of his best friends. As Renee closed the door he suddenly spoke up. "I found her."_

"_What?" Renee asked with wide eyes, her head whipping around to face him. _

_A goofy grin covered Ted's face and he clutched the papers in his hands tighter. "I found Emma."_

_Renee just stared at the man in front of her. He was like a brother to her and Lucy and he had loved Emma just as much as they did. He had even been dubbed "Unca Ted" by the little girl. _

"_She got a new foster family," Ted continued, looking down at the papers. "A Charlie and Liz Brogan."_

_Renee's heart stopped and then plummeted to her stomach. "So, she's out of the group home?"_

_Ted nodded with a frown. "And I don't like these people," he said motioning to the papers. "They have a history of sending kids back with bruises."_

_Renee frowned with him. "So, she can't be with a loving gay couple but can go to an abusive straight couple." Her eyes narrowed in anger. "That makes me sick."_

"_Me, too," Ted said softly before his eyes lit up. "But I have a plan."_

_Renee studied the lanky man in front of her. "A plan?"_

_He nodded with excitement. "You know I can kind of follow her around through the computer system."_

_Renee nodded._

"_What if we play the part of concerned neighbors and get her out of these bad situations that we know she's going to be in?"_

_Renee's eyes widened and a grin slowly took over her face. "So, we can keep an eye on her and get her out of there?" At Ted's nod she threw her arms around him. "Ted, you're a genius," she said excitedly. "I could just kiss you!"_

"_But don't, okay?" a deep, sleep roughened voice said from a few feet away. _

_They both looked over to see Lucy standing there with sleep tousled hair. _

"_Lucy!" Renee said with an excited hop. "Ted found Emma. And he has a great idea!"_

_Lucy smiled then turned to their friend. "An idea, huh?" She smirked. "I'll decide if it's great. We all know how your ideas usually turn out."_

* * *

"Grandma," Henry said softly as Emma dragged Regina out the door. "Are you okay?"

Snow watched as Lucy pulled the door shut then turned to her grandson. "I'm fine, sweetie," she said with a small smile. "Why?"

"You look sad."

The simple statement said with innocence only a child can have caused tears to gather in the brunette's eyes.

"I'm worried, is all," she said softly, her eyes moving back to the door.

"Snow," James said from beside her. "What are you worried about?"

Snow looked down at her half-eaten dinner and sighed. "Emma."

James put an arm around his wife's shoulder. "What about her? She seems fine."

Snow nodded. "Yeah."

James studied her and then turned to his grandson. "Henry, why don't you go out and join your moms? I'm sure they would love to show you off."

Henry just raised an eyebrow, making him look just like Regina, then shrugged. "I know you just want me out of the way to talk. But that's okay, I wanna meet Renee anyway."

The two adults grinned as Henry left before James turned back to his wife. "Okay," he said, turning in his chair to finally face the love of his life. "What's going on?"

Snow looked up and opened her mouth, probably to say something along the lines of 'nothing is going on' before she just sighed and met James' gaze. "What happens now?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

She bit her lip and hastily wiped her eyes with her napkin. "These women love her and it's obvious she loves them just as much."

James blinked. "So?"

"She's just beginning to open up to us," Snow said frantically. "The trust she has started to show us is fragile. What if this causes her to close off again?"

"Oh, Snow," James said softly. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"How do you know?" Her eyes widened and she searched his eyes for something to reassure her. "While they are here, we're only friends." The last word was said with so much bitterness James actually winced. "I can't be her mom. And what if they take our place? What if Emma forgets we're her real parents?"

"Are you jealous, Snow?"

The question took Snow by surprise. She actually reared back and stared at James in shock. "What?" she choked out.

"You are!" he said with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not."

The prince just grinned.

Finally, Snow gave a frustrated huff. "Fine, I'm jealous! But can you blame me?"

"No, not at all. It makes sense." James pulled Snow up with him as he stood and gently engulfed her in his arms. "You're her mother. You want to stake your claim."

Snow just buried her face in her husband's chest and gave a small sniff. "She's my baby. And they got to take care of her when I couldn't. It's not fair!"

James tightened his hold on Snow and sighed. "I know, honey. I know. But you know what?"

Another sniff was heard before a muttered "what?" came through.

"Now, you can get some stories on what Emma was like as a little girl."

Snow's head shot up and a slow grin spread across her face. "That's true," she whispered.

James eyed his wife with trepidation. "Snow," he started.

The brunette quickly dried her eyes then grabbed her husband's hand. "Come on," she said, pulling him toward the door. "Let's go meet Renee."

* * *

"Hey, kid," Emma said as Henry stepped up beside her.

"Hey," he said with a grin. "Is this Renee?"

The older blonde smiled and held out her hand. "And you must be Henry." She smiled as they shook hands. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Your moms were just telling me about you."

"What were they saying?" he asked nervously.

Renee just smiled. "They just said that you're very smart and love to read."

Henry's eyes widened. "I love to read! Especially comic books and fantasy."

"Well, that's perfect!" Lucy said with a grin. "I'm an expert on comics and Renee actually writes children and teen fantasy."

If it was possible, Henry's eyes widened even more. "Really?" He looked between the two women with excitement. "That's awesome!"

"Yes, it is!" Emma said, her eyes as wide as her son's. "Are you published, Mama-Renee?"

A deep blush engulfed Renee's face while Lucy just grinned.

"Is that a yes?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"She has a series of books about two best friends fighting monsters and ancient gods," Lucy answered. "Said it came to her in a dream."

"It did, you big goober," Renee said with a playful glare at her partner.

"She woke up with a gasp and said she just had to write it down right away. I think she wrote the whole first book that night."

Renee looked offended. "I did not," she gasped. "Just the first chapter."

"Whatever," Lucy said slyly. "All I know is she didn't come back to bed that night and kept waking me up with her muttering and pacing."

"I do not mutter!" Renee exclaimed.

"You mutter," Lucy deadpanned.

Renee opened her mouth to shoot off a smart remark but was cut off by Emma throwing her arms around her again. She didn't hesitate to put her own arms around the younger woman, but after hearing a quiet sniff she glanced at Lucy over the blonde's shoulder. After getting a confused shrug from her partner, Renee gently pulled back and looked into Emma's watery eyes.

"Sweeties, what's wrong?" Are you okay?" she said softly.

"I'm fine," Emma muttered, avoiding Renee's gaze.

"Emma," Renee said knowingly. She gently wiped tears off Emma's cheeks with her thumb. "You're obviously not fine. What's wrong?" she asked again.

Emma sniffed and bit her lip. "I'm… I'm just so happy," she muttered, causing a couple more tears to fall down her cheeks.

A snort of laughter escaped Henry while Regina quickly looked down to hide her grin. Seeing the blonde looking so vulnerable was hard for Regina after seeing her lover so strong and confident for so long. But, on the other hand, it was comforting. This proved that Emma was, in fact, human.

"Emma?" A voice said from behind them.

And here it was. Regina sighed and slowly turned to see Snow White standing there with her Prince Charming, looking scared and unsure. How was the blonde going to handle this?"

Emma quickly pulled back from Renee and wiped her eyes. "Snow," she said hoarsely. "This is Renee."

Renee smiled and after a quick squeeze to Emma's bicep, she walked up to Snow with her hand out. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

Snow gave a nervous smile and shook the offered hand. "Hi."

"Snow is one of my best friends," Emma said with a grin, pulling herself together.

Snow's grin grew slightly but she still seemed apprehensive.

"In fact," Emma continued. "She took great care of me when I first got to Storybrooke. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for her."

And just like that, the nervousness and anxiety just melted off Snow. She missed the grateful smile James gave their daughter but she didn't miss the wink Emma shot her way.

"Well, then," Renee said with a wide grin. She quickly pulled Snow into a hug. "Thank you so much for taking care of Emma for us. No telling what she would have gotten into without your help."

Snow gave a small chuckle. "She seems to attract trouble."

"Obviously," Emma said with a snort. "Look at Regina."

Regina's brown eyes widened and she slapped Emma's arm. "Ms. Swan! That was rude!"

Henry broke out into giggles while James just shook his head with a laugh.

"But it's true!" Emma countered while rubbing her arm. She sidestepped another arm slap with a grin and then quickly pulled Regina into her arms. "But who said I didn't like attracting said trouble?"

"Ugh," Henry muttered, loud enough for Lucy and Renee to hear. "They're gonna be all mushy and lovey again."

"Zip it, kid," Emma said with a smirk without looking away from Regina. "I know where you sleep."

To be continued…

Hopefully my brain won't be passing gas for a while and the next chapter will be up a lot sooner. Keep an eye out!

AND REVIEW!


	7. Don't you fret

So, very short notes this time. I'm tired and ready to post this.

A big thanks to Laura! As always. She rocks so very much! And I can't wait to see you soon as well! So excited!

Another thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are so awesome! I wanna be just like y'all when I grow up.

And I don't own OUAT. Or the song "Kingdom Come" by the Civil Wars used in this chapter. I've taken them out to play and I will put them back when I'm done.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

_Run, run, run and hide  
__Somewhere no one else can find  
__Tall trees bend and lean  
__Pointing where to go  
__Where you'll still be all alone_

_It was cold. The wind seemed to cut through Emma's thin jacket like a knife. She tried to get closer to the wall she was leaning against. Not that the cold wall could warm her up in any way. It was winter. And this was New York. It was going to be cold, no matter where she was or what she did. _

_But she didn't have any money. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and the bag at her feet filled with a few extra clothes she was given a few months ago when she ran away from the children's home. But today was her birthday. She was officially free of the damned system now. _

_She thought she would be happy about that. _

_She thought she would feel free and alive._

_But she was miserable. _

_More miserable than she had been in a while. _

_She hadn't been smart when she ran. She had been angry, scared, and sick of all of it. She had just wanted to get away. She had grabbed a few clothes, the little money she had, and just left in the middle of the night. And now here she was, one of the many faceless homeless people in New York. _

"_Damn it," she muttered as another blast of wind made it's way into the alley she was huddled in. The sounds of the city filtered through the two buildings she was between, people laughing, cars thundering past, and music blaring from shops up and down the street. This city never slept. And she didn't either. Not enough, anyway. She was scared to. There were crazy people on the streets of New York. She had met a few._

_But right now, she just wanted to be warm. _

_She closed her eyes and tried to pull herself into a tighter ball. She pictured the only home she'd had that made her warm. She pictured a blonde woman smiling at her. She pictured a tall brunette lifting her up and hugging her. She imagined the warmth she felt in that home. Not just the physical warmth. But the emotional warmth. Maybe this would get her through another long night._

* * *

Regina was fascinated by what she was seeing. Emma couldn't sit still. She continued to glance behind her at the car following them to the mayor's house, as if she were worried it would suddenly disappear.

"Emma," Henry said with a grin. "You're acting like a puppy."

"What?" Emma asked, whipping her head around to glare at her son in the backseat.

Regina smirked but kept her eyes on the road, glad she was driving since her lover was bouncing around so much.

"You're acting like a puppy who has never been in a car before."

"No, I'm not!" Emma protested.

"Yes, you are," Regina cut in. She didn't need to look away from the road to know that the glare was now directed her way. "But I think it's cute," she added.

A blush flared up on Emma's cheeks while Henry made a disgusted face at the 'mushiness' coming from his mom.

"I'm just excited," Emma said softly, her eyes darting to the side mirror, just to make sure Lucy and Renee were still behind them.

"You're nervous, too, aren't you?" Regina asked just as softly.

Emma just shrugged and continued to stare at the side mirror.

"Emma," Regina placed a gentle hand on the blonde's thigh. "It's okay." She glanced at Emma, only to see her starting to bite her lip, showing her anxiety about the whole situation quite clearly.

"Emma," Henry said from the backseat. "They love you. What are you worried about?"

Silence.

"Emma," Regina gently prodded, her hand still on her lover's thigh.

"I'm worried that I'll do something wrong and they'll leave again," Emma answered softly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Oh, Emma," Regina said sympathetically. "Why would you think that?" She slowly took her hand off Emma's thigh to turn into her driveway.

"Because that's the story of my life," the blonde said as she took off her seatbelt and exited the car, slamming the door behind her.

"What did she mean by that, Mom?" Henry asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm not exactly sure, Henry," Regina said, watching Emma open Renee's car door with a grin. "But you know Emma didn't have a great childhood, right?"

Henry gave a small nod as he unbuckled himself. "I know. She told me a little bit about it when we first met but not much.

"I'll talk to her later tonight," Regina said as she grabbed her purse and opened her door.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, Henry shuffled up to bed while the four adults slowly let the conversation drift.

"So, sheriff, huh?" Lucy asked with a grin from her spot on the love seat beside Renee.

Emma blushed and gave a small nod. "It was kind of pushed on me."

Regina snickered but acted innocent when Emma shot a glare her way.

"Do you like it?" Renee asked, deciding not to ask about the glare Emma just gave her lover.

"It's okay," Emma shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Regina asked, incredulously. "She loves it!" the brunette told the older couple. "She struts around town with that badge on her hip like she's a superhero."

"Well, I am the Savior."

This was said in a very nonchalant way. It was something the two teased about so often that Emma didn't really think about what she said. That is until she saw Regina's eyes widen and heard Lucy ask –

"The Savior? You comparing yourself to Jesus now, kid?" Lucy laughed while Renee just raised an eyebrow.

"Heh," Emma said nervously. "I guess."

"Emma and Henry are slightly obsessed with pretending that Emma saved Storybrooke from an Evil Queen."

"And who was the Evil Queen?" Lucy asked.

"Me."

"Emma!" Renee said sharply.

"What?" Emma asked, suddenly looking like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar. "She sure acted like an Evil Queen when I first got here!"

"You wanted to take Henry away! You were a threat!"

"_I_ was a threat?" Emma asked, turning in her chair to face Regina. "You got me drunk the first night I was here!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please, you just can't hold your liquor. And besides, what if I wanted you drunk so I could take advantage of you?"

Emma let out a bark of laughter. "You wanted me drunk so I could be put in jail!"

"Well, at least it was somewhere you were used to."

The moment that sentence left her mouth, Regina knew she had gone too far. Emma's eyes widened and hurt and embarrassment filled them. Usually, Emma would just wave off the insult, not allowing it to hurt her too much. But in front of two women she admired so strongly…well, it obviously hurt her more than usual.

"Excuse me," Emma muttered thickly as she stood up. "I'll be right back." She didn't wait for a response, just walked out of the room; her head down and her shoulders slumped.

"Emma," Regina started, standing up as well.

The slamming of the front door told her all she needed to know.

"Shit," she muttered, sitting back down. She slowly looked back at Renee and Lucy, expecting to see shock and/or disgust on their faces. The understanding she found there instead surprised her.

"I didn't mean…" She started but trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Renee stood up and sat in the chair next to Regina's, the one Emma had just occupied until recently. "I know, sweetie," she said with a smile. "You two obviously have a relationship filled with teasing. It just went too far."

"At least in front of us," Lucy said. "We know about her time in jail," she added softly.

"What?" Regina asked.

Renee nodded. "We've been keeping an eye on Emma since she was taken away from us. We knew almost everything she was going through."

"Why didn't you get her out of jail, then?" Regina asked, her voice rising.

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We lost track of her when she left the foster system. We weren't able to find her again until right before she was released from jail."

"I need to go talk to her," Regina said suddenly.

"I'll go," Renee stated, patting Regina's knee as she stood. "You and Lucy bond for a minute."

* * *

Shame. That's all Emma felt at the moment. Utter and complete shame. Anger at Regina was there as well but it wasn't much. The two of them usually picked at each other like that and it more often than not ended in an intense make-out session.

But this time. This time was different. Their teasing went on as usual but it wasn't until it was too late that Emma remembered that two women she highly admired were in the room with them. And Regina had basically just told them that Emma had been in jail before. Shit!

Emma roughly sat down on the top step on the front porch and put her face in her hands. This was it. The thing that would make Renee and Lucy disappointed in her. The thing that would take them away from her again.

She should have known better. She was a screw up. Always had been. And this just proved it. Renee and Lucy would probably try to be polite about it but would leave as soon as they could. Why would they want anything to do with a screw up?

Tears pricked at Emma's eyes and she allowed them to slowly roll down her cheeks. And she had been so happy earlier. Seeing them again had been unreal. It was like stepping back in time. That warm, happy feeling had returned. And she had loved it. But then the doubt had set in. No one stuck around for too long. She had learned that the hard way. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop with Regina and Henry. The fact that her relationship with the mayor was still going strong after a month was a shock within itself.

Emma sniffed and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. And then she heard the door open. Her shoulders tensed at the noise. It was probably Regina, coming to apologize and tell her that Renee and Lucy were going to be leaving in the morning.

"Emma."

That wasn't Regina's voice. No, it was a voice Emma wanted to hear but a voice that Emma dreaded hearing.

But then the owner of the voice sat next to her on the step and the dread grew.

Emma really didn't want to look at Renee. She didn't want to see the disappointment and anger in those beautiful green eyes.

And then a soft, gentle arm was placed around Emma's shoulders. Emma chanced a look at the other blonde. And what she saw there caused the dam to break.

And without even being aware of what she was doing, Emma broke down and let Renee pull her into her arms. And as sobs tore at the sheriff's throat, she noticed one thing. Warmth.

_Don't you fret, my dear.  
__It'll all be over soon.  
__I'll be waiting here,  
__For you._

To be continued…

Please review guys! Please! I love reviews so very much!


	8. A Brighter Day

So, another chapter for y'all! I have decided to focus on this story until I finish it. So, for those of you reading "Once in a Blue Moon" please know that it will be finished. I just couldn't handle writing two things at once. When Renee suddenly appeared next to Usagi…well, I knew I needed to separate these a little more. LOL

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! You guys are so totally awesome! And to Sid, the guest reviewer for the last chapter, thank you for the amazing review. I read it while I was at work and probably grinned the rest of the day. I had to forward it to my beta just so she could see it. And I honestly hadn't thought about Hudson or _that_ Kevin showing up. But I can tell you that I think Alex will be making an appearance.

And speaking of my beta, she's awesome! So awesome. And I think that is all that really needs to be said.

I don't own OUAT. I'm sure you guys have figured that out by now. If you haven't, please know that I don't need to be sued. I have no money.

The song used in this chapter is "Tomorrow will be Kinder". I realized the other day that I've used a lot of songs form the Hunger Games soundtrack. Wow, just goes to show how great that album is.

* * *

_Today I've cried a many tear  
__And pain is in my heart.  
__Around me lies a somber scene  
__I don't know where to start.  
__But I feel warmth on my skin  
__The stars have aligned  
__The wind has blown but now I know  
__That tomorrow will be kinder_

_She was silent. Even as he got out of the car and opened her door. Even as he gently took her hand, grabbed her small bag, and led her up the front walk. Not a word or sound left her mouth. She knew. This had happened before. So, nothing needed to be said. She would stay here for a few months and then she would have to leave again. There was nothing that needed to be said. She knew she would cry that night. But only when she was alone. And only into her pillow._

"_Emma," he said softly with a gentle smile. "This is where you will be staying for a while, okay?"_

_She just looked up at him, her large green eyes full of sadness and acceptance. _

_His smile slipped off his face and he rang the doorbell. This child was way too serious for a five year old. _

_As the door opened and the blonde woman appeared, Emma felt her heart skip a beat. This woman looked different. She just looked nice. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and her smile seemed real. And she smelled good._

"_John," The lady said with a grin._

_He smiled and shook her head. "It's nice to see you again, Renee. I've brought you a gift!" He said all this while still holding Emma's hand. But once the lady looked down at the girl, he gently pushed her forward and took a step back._

_Hello, Emma," the lady said softly, kneeling on her knees so she could be eye level with Emma. "My name is Renee. How are you?"_

_Emma just looked at her, wanting to like her but still very wary of strangers. She slowly backed up toward her social worker, the only familiar face. _

_But the lady didn't let that bother her. She seemed to know. Her smile grew and Emma blinked. She was beautiful!_

"_I've actually just made some cookies but I don't have anyone who can taste test them for me," she winked at Emma. "Do you think you are up to that job?"_

_Emma's little brow furrowed and she looked over her shoulder at John, who grinned and gave a reassuring nod. _

_Green eyes slowly tracked back to the woman and a small blonde head nodded. _

"_Good," Renee said, holding out her hand for Emma to take. "Then let's get your stuff inside and see about getting on that, okay?"_

_John handed the small bag to Renee and watched the child and woman enter the house with a grin. This place was going to be good for the little girl. _

_Tomorrow will be kinder  
__I know, I've seen it before.  
__A brighter day is coming my way.  
__Yes, tomorrow will be kinder._

* * *

The tears eventually slowed. But the feeling of being a disappointment lingered. And that brought the shame and embarrassment. And younger green eyes refused to rise to meet older ones.

"Emma," Renee said softly, gently pushing Emma back from her. "Can I tell you something and you just hear me out?"

A small almost unseen nod came from the younger woman.

"We knew about you being in jail," Renee said bluntly.

"What?!" Emma said loudly, her head snapping up so fast, Renee briefly wondered if she would have a sore neck in the morning.

"We kept track of you as best we could through the years," Renee continued. "Do you remember our friend Ted?"

Emma gave a shell-shocked nod. "Tall, lanky fellow that seemed to be in love with both of you?"

Renee let out a burst of laughter, loving how accurate a description that was, even from the memory of a five-year-old girl.

"That's the one," she said finally. "He used his skills as a tech genius to find you in the system. We would keep an eye on you while you moved from house to house and made sure you were okay. If things looked suspicious, we got you out of there as fast as we could."

Another shocked stare was all Emma gave her.

"But when you left the system," Renee shrugged. "You left our radar. I can't tell you how frantically Ted searched for you. It wasn't until you were about to get out that we found you again. But then you fell off the map pretty soon after that. In fact, we didn't know where you were again until about a year and a half ago. And as we were planning on visiting you around your birthday, you disappeared again."

"And I came here."

Renee nodded. "So you dropped off the face of the Earth again." Renee stopped her mind from going down that depressing road. "So, what I'm trying to say is this: We don't care about your past. Believe me. We love you no matter what."

"But-"

Renee cut off the objection. "Let me tell you a little bit about Lucy for a minute, okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you remember what her job was when you lived with me?"

"She was a police officer." Emma gave a small grin. "I liked to see her in her uniform. She looked so cool."

Renee chuckled. "Yes, she did. I first met her when she was wearing her uniform. And that's when I fell in love with her."

"Really?" Emma asked, her eyes full of child-like fascination. "I never knew how you guys met."

Renee smirked. "That's a story for another time." At Emma's eye roll, Renee slapped her leg and continued. "Anyway, she didn't always want to be an officer. In fact, she grew up in a really bad part of town and fell in with the wrong crowd at a young age."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "The wrong crowd?"

Renee nodded. "She was in a gang, Emma."

"A gang? Holy shit!"

"Emma!"

"What?" Emma asked. "That's huge!"

"That's no excuse for bad language!" Renee argued.

Emma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest but the older blonde could see the small smile at the corner of her lips.

"She started up with the gang when she was 14 and went until she was about 19. In fact, she was one of the leaders."

"What kind of gang was it?"

"A scary one," Renee said smartly.

Emma just rolled her eyes.

Renee grinned. "They called themselves "The Warlords". They did some pretty bad things like robbery, selling drugs, and even beat up a few people. She was scary from the stories I've heard."

"What happened?"

"She met a guy that changed her life."

"A guy?"

Renee nodded. "A good friend of ours actually. He took her under his wing and got her on the right path. Showed her that she could be more than a gang leader. He's the one that got her started with police work."

"He was in love with her, wasn't he?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Nah," Renee answered. "They slept together, sure, but it was more of a matter of convenience."

"They slept together?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows. "And you guys are friends with him?"

"Hey, she met me right after she graduated from the police academy and it was over between them. In fact, if Kevin tells it right, the night after she first met me she showed up at his place telling him she was in love and that they couldn't be together anymore."

Silence until Emma just burst out laughing.

"What?" Renee asked with a grin.

"You guys are so weird."

"How is that weird?"

"Soulmates," Emma said simply. "That's what it is. Call it True Love or Soulmates. That's what you two are. And you both knew it right away, didn't you?"

Renee shrugged. "Yeah, kind of."

"What about you?" Emma asked, softly hitting Renee's knee with her own.

"What about me, what?"

"What is your past like?"

Sadness filled Renee's green eyes and a frown graced her lips. "My past…" she trailed off. "It isn't pretty, either."

The look of sadness covering the woman's face tore at Emma's heart. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No," Renee interrupted. "It's fine. In fact, it's something else that adds to why we continued to love you even when you weren't with us."

She looked out into the darkness of the night, seeing things long past. "I came out to my parents when I was 17. You have to remember, Emma, that was a bad time for gays. In fact, I almost didn't tell them. But my sister encouraged me. She knew I was horribly unhappy being someone I wasn't. She just wanted the best for me. But my parents were not happy. My mom cried as my dad beat me and threw me out of the house with nothing but the clothes on my back."

She looked over at Emma and at the sad shocked look on her face and continued.

"If it wasn't for Ted riding by the alley I was sleeping in one night and seeing my shivering figure, I don't know where I would be right now. He became my best friend that night. He didn't want a thing from me. He cleaned me up, helped me finish school and got me a job waitressing at a café that just happened to be frequented by nice looking police officers."

The smirk on Renee's face when she finished her story made Emma burst out laughing. Renee soon followed and the two were practically leaning on each other by the time the laughter stopped.

Finally, Emma asked the question she was dying to ask. "Have you seen your parents again?"

Renee sighed. "My dad died a few years after I was kicked out. My sister found me about a year or two after you were taken. She actually lived with Lucy and me for a while before she got married. And my mom…my mom and I finally reconnected just last year. I think Lucy paid her a visit one day. But that's a story you'll have to get from Lucy. I don't know the details."

"Is Lucy still a police officer?"

"She's moved up to homicide detective."

"Nice."

"I know," Renee said slyly. "She looks hot in a pants suit."

* * *

The laughter filtered in from the front door and into the study, where Lucy and Regina sat softly talking. And at the sound of the laughter, both women smiled.

Or smirked, really.

They were both really good at smirking.

After the laughter died down, Lucy looked back over at Regina and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Regina asked defensively. The look in those ice blue eyes was slightly unsettling.

"Something weird is going on in this town," Lucy said simply as she took another sip of her cider.

"Weird?" Regina asked, trying to keep her cool. She hadn't really thought about how they were going to explain Storybrooke to these two outsiders. Sure, she hadn't been doing magic around them but there was no telling what these women would see while they were here.

She and Emma needed to have a talk.

Lucy nodded but then shrugged. "Not that I'm worried," she said, crossing her legs. "Renee and I have seen some pretty weird things in the past. And this doesn't feel like anything bad."

"Just weird," Regina finished for her.

"Just weird," Lucy agreed. "And I want you to know," she continued. "I really don't care what it is. As long as Emma is safe and happy. And hey," she shrugged again. "I think Renee and I would enjoy another fun adventure into the weird. We haven't had one in a while."

Before Regina could even begin to think what Lucy meant by that, the front door opened, alerting the two to the arrival of the blondes.

"I think it's time for bed," Lucy said suddenly, standing up. "Don't stay up too late, Regina." She said this with a wink before she quickly kissed Emma on the cheek, grabbed Renee's hand and pulled her up the stairs, leaving a confused younger couple behind.

To be continued…

Please review, guys. I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter! And next chapter will have some Swan Queen interaction! I'm really excited about that.


	9. Something to Remember

Sorry, guys. It took me a little longer than I planned for this chapter. I don't really have an excuse except that I just couldn't seem to get to where I wanted. This is kind of a filler chapter, not gonna lie. I like it. But not much is happening in it. The next chapter starts the closing. So, be prepared!

As always, thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are so awesome. I love getting those emails and reading those great reviews! More please! Give me more!

Laura…you rock. You keep my characters in character (especially the ones that I don't tend to focus on) and you point out the stupid mistakes my fingers like to make. I can't wait to see you in a few days! Hurry up and get here!

I don't own OUAT or "Nothing to Remember" (the song used this chapter). If I did, season 2 would have gone a little differently. Example: Regina would not be treated so horribly by EVERYBODY! Season 2 made me angry way too much. I'm kind of glad it's over. Hopefully, next season will be better.

* * *

_You told me something__  
__That scared me to death__  
__Don't take me home__  
__I can't face that yet_

_I'm ashamed that I'm barely human__  
__And I'm ashamed that__  
__I don't have a heart you can break__  
__I'm just action__  
__And at other times reaction_

_Green eyes studied her and small brows furrowed in concentration. _

"_Well, what do you think? Are you okay with that?"_

_That took her by surprise but she tried not to show it. No one ever asked for her opinion. She didn't matter. Never had. And never would. So, why was this nice lady asking her what she thought? _

_So, she just shrugged. _

_The woman sighed and knelt down so she was eye level. "Emma, I really want to make sure you are okay with meeting my friend. I don't want you to be uncomfortable about it."_

_Green eyes narrowed and small teeth started biting a lower lip. Another shrug was the answer._

"_Sweetie, you don't have to if you don't want to. But I know Lucy really wants to meet you."_

_The little girl's eyes widened. "Really?" was the almost whispered question. _

_Renee kept the excitement from hearing the little girl's rarely used voice from showing by giving a quick nod. "She has been wanting to meet you since I was told you were going to come live with me."_

_Emma stared at Renee for a few more seconds before giving a nod. "Okay," she whispered. _

_A wide smile broke out on Renee's face before she placed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead. "You'll like her, sweetie. I promise."_

_About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. The little girl jumped at the sudden sound and looked away from the television to watch Renee go to the door. It was weird, the little girl had decided. She really liked Renee. She had only been at her house for two days but Renee acted like she really liked Emma. And that was something different for the girl. And she was still getting used to it. _

"_Emma," Renee said softly, breaking Emma's thoughts. "This is my best friend, Lucy."_

_Green eyes widened at how tall the woman was. And how pretty. And strong. And Emma would have been scared of her if it wasn't for the nice big smile gracing the woman's face. _

"_Hi, Emma," Lucy said softly. "It's nice to meet you," she knelt in front of the girl and held out her hand. Emma tentatively took the offered hand and blinked as the woman shook it, like Emma was a grown-up. _

"_Nice to meet you, too," Emma whispered. _

"_What are you watching?" Lucy asked, slowly sitting on the sofa beside the girl. _

"_Thundercats," was the answer. _

"_Sounds interesting. Can I watch it with you?"_

_Renee couldn't help but tear up at the wide-eyed nod that Emma gave. That little girl was so neglected. But that was going to change. Renee and Lucy were determined to be the best thing in Emma's life. _

_All I owe, all I owe  
__Strides I spend to the finish line  
__All I owe, all I owe  
__Strides I spend to the finish line._

* * *

Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes. Green eyes met brown in a hesitant fashion until Emma finally broke the stalemate.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans and slumped her shoulders, embarrassment shining through.

"No," Regina said just as softly as she slowly made her way over to her lover. "I'm sorry. I should have edited myself. I knew they were there. I should have thought before I spoke."

Emma shook her head emphatically. She started her way to Regina, her embarrassment gone. "I overreacted. You didn't mean anything by it. And I knew that. I let my shame overwhelm me. And I haven't been ashamed of that since Henry found me."

"Emma," Regina muttered.

The blonde didn't let her finish. She just closed the remaining space between them, grabbed Regina by the shoulders and crashed their lips together, letting her actions speak for her.

When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, both women were breathing heavily and had flushed cheeks. And Emma was sporting a slightly goofy grin.

"Not that I'm complaining," Regina started as she let her forehead rest on Emma's. "But what was that for?"

"It's what I've been dying to do since Lucy told me you called them and asked them to come."

Regina just raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you."

Regina pulled back and studied Emma's face. The blonde looked genuinely happy. There was still a hint of fear deep in her eyes and definitely sadness that would always be there but her face was relaxed and happy. And Regina loved that look on her.

"You are very welcome, Ms. Swan," the brunette said with a smile. "But," she brought a hand up and ran it through Emma's hair. "I wouldn't mind a little more thanking."

Emma just grinned and gently pushed Regina onto the love seat, causing the former Queen to fall to her back. And with a light laugh, the blonde quickly straddled the other woman. "Prepare to be thoroughly thanked, Madam Mayor."

The only thing Regina could let out was a light, appreciative moan.

Minutes later, neither woman heard the light footsteps on the stairs or the clicking of the light switch in the hall as light swarmed into the study. But they did hear the chuckle.

"Couldn't even make it upstairs, huh, Emma?"

Both women stopped what they were doing to look toward the voice. Renee stood in the doorway, a smirk on her lips and in her pajamas (which consisted of an over-sized t-shirt and men's boxers).

Emma turned bright red and just buried her face into Regina's neck while the brunette just stared at the woman, one eyebrow raised.

"Did you need something, Renee?" she asked calmly, as if she hadn't just been caught making out with her girlfriend like a couple of teenagers.

"Just a glass of water," the older blonde said with a grin. "I can get it though. You two carry on." And with that said, she sauntered away, still chuckling.

"Oh, my God," Emma said into Regina's neck. "That was so embarrassing."

Regina smirked and ran a hand through Emma's hair. "Well, everyone needs to be caught making out at some point in their lives by their parental figure. I guess it was just your turn."

"Why did I need a turn?" the blonde whined, still not lifting her head.

"I don't know," Regina answered. "And I don't care. I do know, however, that we need to take this upstairs before we get caught doing more than making out."

That got Emma moving. And Renee acted like she didn't hear the thumps and moans coming from the master bedroom as she made her way back to Lucy.

* * *

The smell of breakfast foods drifted through the diner, making Emma and Henry's stomachs growl loudly. They grinned at each other before turning back to the conversation going on around them.

It had been decided the next morning that breakfast needed to take place at Granny's and Snow and James needed to be there as well. The invitation was extended to Snow and James at the request of Renee who claimed to "want to get to know Emma's current family". That statement made Emma tear up and Regina quirk a curious eyebrow.

So, they were all at the diner, seated around two tables pushed together and filling the small area with laughter and chatter. And Emma had never been happier. Until her name suddenly came up in the conversation.

"Oh, she was the cutest little thing," Renee stated with a grin to Snow.

Emma's head whipped around so fast, Lucy swore she heard it crack. "Wait," Emma tried to get out.

"What did she look like?" Snow asked eagerly.

"Big green eyes," Renee answered. "All sweet and full of innocence. And her hair was so blonde. Even more so than today. And her cheeks!"

Renee couldn't seem to finish, she was just too overwhelmed by the cuteness she remembered. Emma settled a begging look at Lucy to save her from the humiliation. Lucy just smiled before she pulled out her wallet.

"I have a picture," the raven-haired woman stated with a wicked grin.

Emma scowled and mouthed 'Jerk' to the woman. Lucy's grin just widened.

The picture was passed around, prompting 'awws' and 'how cute!' from everyone at the table. Even Ruby made a point to see it. When it finally made it's way to Emma, she just groaned.

It showed her and Lucy standing side-by-side and dressed almost identically. Jeans, boots, white shirts, and leather jackets made up their ensemble. And Emma's grin was huge and proud.

"Emma!" Snow said with a grin, looking over at her daughter. "Look at you!"

"Yeah," Emma muttered. "I'm looking."

"She hasn't changed much," Regina said with a smirk. "She's just taller now."

Emma glared at her before handing the picture back to Lucy, who careful returned it to her wallet.

"She begged to wear those clothes," Renee stated. "She wanted to look just like Lucy."

"That's cause Lucy was so cool!" Emma exclaimed, forgetting to be embarrassed for a second. "She got to chase bad guys and bring justice to the streets! She was like a superhero!"

The table got really quiet.

Emma got red.

And then laughter exploded throughout the group.

James suddenly stood up, walked around the table, pulled Emma up, and hugged her. Emma was so stunned by that she didn't even respond to the hug. When he finally pulled away, he had tears swimming in his eyes but a smile on his face.

"I am so glad they helped raise you," he whispered. "If I couldn't raise you, they were perfect to take our place."

Emma blinked then quickly pulled him back into her arms, loving the feel of his strong arms around her.

Everyone watched this with wide eyes. Most of the table got what was going on while Renee and Lucy only had a small inkling. Although they both were determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff, guys," Ruby said with a grin, her arms full of plates loaded down with food. "It's time to eat and we all know how much Emma and Henry love to do just that."

"Better let her go, James," Regina said. "She might chew off your arms to get to the food."

Laughter broke out again around the table as the father and daughter broke apart. "Love you, Dad," Emma whispered before they were too far apart.

"Love you, too, Princess."

Weird vibes were reaching the two outsiders. But instead of being suspicious they were intrigued. With a quick glance to each other, more was said between eyes than could ever be said with words.

_I'll give you those  
__Just don't make me go home.  
__Give me something to remember.  
__Give me something to remember.  
__Give me something to remember._

To be continued…

Review! Review! Review! Please! It motivates me!


	10. Walls Come Crumbling Down

When I first introduced Renee and Lucy, I didn't expect it to go this far. In fact, they were going to just be in that first memory and that was it. But I loved the idea of Emma having a loving family when she was young. And having people looking after her in an indirect way. So, they stuck around. And now…it comes to this.

I thought long and hard about this. But I wanted these two ladies to stick around. Emma needs them. So, this came out. Please tell me what you think!

A big thanks to Laura, as always. Without her, this chapter would be full of silly mistakes. It seems I was half asleep when I wrote this. That's why I have a beta!

And thanks for all the great reviews! And Sid, your reviews always make me so happy! I need you to either start an account on or give me your email. I have things I want to tell you! Insert very large wink…from the 'prefect human'.

I don't own OUAT or "Into the Open Air", the song used in this chapter.

_How did let it come to this?_

_What we just tasted we somehow still miss?_

_How will it feel_

_When this day is done_

_And can we keep what we've only begun?_

_She loved swinging. It made her feel free. And alive. And happy. And she wasn't used to feeling like that in real life. Used to, she would only feel that when she was swinging. But now, she was able to feel that every day. So, swinging just made the feeling stronger._

_So, she closed her eyes and let the swing take her higher, the wind blowing through her hair and brushing against her face like loving fingers._

"_Hey!"_

_The harsh voice made her green eyes snap open and her swinging slow._

"_It's our turn!"_

_The boy was a few years older than her and he had two other boys behind him, all with mean sneers on their faces. _

"_There are other swings," she said softly, her little legs not pumping as hard. Her swing started to slow even more and the boys moved in closer. _

"_We want to swing here," the boy in front said with a glare. "So get off, kid. Go away."_

"_No!" she said fiercely, surprising herself at how loud her voice could get. "I'm not finished."_

_The boy just smirked and stalked up to her, giving her a harsh push in the chest and sending her backwards off the swing and onto her back. Laughter surrounded her as hot tears gathered in her eyes._

"_That was mean!" she stated, pushing herself up. "You shouldn't be mean! My best friend will come and beat you up!"_

_The boy snorted. "Your best friend? Who is it? The Easter Bunny?"_

_More laughter._

"_No!" she said. "She's tall, and pretty. And she's a policewoman!"_

"_Yeah, right!" the boy snarled. "You're lying. You ain't got a policewoman as a friend. I bet you ain't got any friends at all!"_

"_Really?" a deep voice said from beside the group. "Because if you really want to bet on that, I think you would lose."_

_All the kids gathered around looked toward the voice and gasped. Emma scrambled up and ran over to the owner of the voice. _

"_Lucy!" _

"_Hey, kid. These bullies bothering you?"_

_The blonde head just nodded and she clutched at Lucy's uniform covered leg._

"_Maybe I should arrest them," Lucy suggested. _

_Eyes widened. Gulps were heard._

"_Or I could tell their parents."_

_More gulps._

"_Let her finish her swinging, boys. And leave her alone from now on." Lucy glared at the boys. "Got it?" she asked fiercely._

_They all nodded and ran off, not even looking back. _

_Emma giggled and ran over to the__still gently moving swing. "Thanks, Lucy! That was awesome! How did you know?"_

"_Your Mama-Renee was about to come beat up some little boy butts when I got here. She saw everything from the bench she was sitting on."_

_Emma glanced over and saw her Mama-Renee still standing in front of the bench, looking slightly worried, but she seemed to be relaxing a little since the boys were gone. _

"_I just got here first," Lucy finished. _

_Emma pulled herself up on the swing. "Will you push me, Lucy? I wanna go high!"_

_Lucy smiled, gave a reassuring wave to Renee, and positioned herself in the perfect place to give her favorite little kid the best swing pushes of her life. _

"_Anything for you, kid."_

_And now these walls come crumbling down._

_And I can feel my feet on the ground._

_Can we carry this love that we share_

_Into the open air?_

"Did I ever tell you about my sixth sense?"

The question seemed very random and caught Emma completely off guard. She and Lucy were walking side by side towards Regina's house with Renee, Regina, and Henry a little ways in front of them. Breakfast had finally ended and the group was making their way back home to discuss the plans for the rest of the day.

"Sixth sense?" Emma asked. "Like the movie?" Her eyes widened. "Can you see ghosts?" She sounded very excited about that.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "No, I can't. Even though that would be pretty cool. And that would definitely help me in my job." She glanced at Emma before she continued. "I can tell if something…unusual is going on."

"Unusual?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Lucy shrugged. "Just different stuff. Like if something is out of place in a room. If someone is acting out of character. Stuff like that."

Emma's eyes lit up. "I can do that, too! A little…"

At Lucy's inquisitive look Emma continued.

"I can tell when someone is lying. I call it my superpower."

The older woman grinned then grew serious. "My sixth sense is going crazy in this town, Emma."

Green eyes widened and Emma suddenly swallowed the lump that developed in her throat.

"And I want to know why."

"I…it…I don't…"

Lucy shook her head. "I think we all need to talk. Renee and I need to tell you a few things about ourselves so you can see how open and accepting we are."

They all settled in the study again. In pretty much the same positions from the night before. But this time, Emma was on the floor in front of the chair Regina was sitting in, using the brunette's legs as a backrest. Henry sat in the other chair (or more like stretched out in the other chair).

"We didn't think anything was weird when we first met," Lucy started after everyone got settled. "We fell in love right away, the whole 'love at first sight' thing that you think only happens in movies. But about a year later, Ren started having really weird dreams."

"Nightmares," Renee corrected.

Lucy nodded and placed a comforting hand on Renee's thigh. "Again, nothing unusual in that. But they scared her so badly, she would wake up crying."

"But then," Renee picked up. "They just stopped. I got Emma and things seemed to be normal. We were a happy family. It was great. I had the love of my life and the child I always wanted around me. I couldn't have been happier."

"But the dreams started again, about a year after you were taken, Emma."

"Nightmares," Renee corrected again.

"Nightmares," Lucy repeated. "And they were worse than before. I wouldn't be able to wake her up from them."

"What were they about?" Regina asked softly.

"Most had me falling into fire. Or being pulled into fire. Being attacked by fire. And it wasn't regular fire. It was evil. Pure evil. It would laugh as it hurt me." Renee shuddered as she recounted this, as if she could still see the fire.

"It came to a head one night when she woke up with burns on her legs," Lucy whispered.

"_Oh, God, Renee. Those are actual burns!"_

"_Lucy, it hurts. It still hurts. It shouldn't. I'm awake. It shouldn't hurt. Make it stop, Lucy. God, make it stop!"_

"We didn't know what to do," Renee continued. "I was terrified to sleep. But then, one day, a knock sounded on our front door and we were greeted with a very interesting sight.

"_Hi!"_

_Green eyes blinked at the big haired blonde standing in their doorway. "Um…hi?"_

_Light blue eyes narrowed then widened. "You don't remember me?"_

"_I should know you?"_

_The blonde stranger gasped and seemed very offended. She swept past Renee and into the house. "I am hurt, sweet pea! Very hurt!"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Wow, I like your place," the stranger said with an approving nod. "Very nice. A little small but we can fix that in no time." She turned back to Renee with a grin. "So, where's the warrior babe?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Your sweetie? I figured she'd be here!" The stranger made herself comfortable on the couch and blinked up at her. _

"_You mean Lucy? She's at work."_

_The stranger snapped her fingers. "That's right! She's a police officer." She gave an almost serious nod. "Makes sense. She would still be fighting for justice and all that jazz."_

"_Look," Renee eyed the blonde. "I don't mean to be rude but…who are you? And why do you act like you know me?"_

"_Sweet pea, I'm one of your besties! I'm Aphrodite!"_

"Wait…." Emma interrupted. "Aphrodite? Like Goddess of Love, Aphrodite?"

Lucy nodded. "The one and the same."

"You're best friends with the Goddess of Love?" Henry asked excitedly.

Both women nodded with grins on their faces.

"Sweet!" Henry said. "Do you know any other gods?"

"Her son, Cupid, is a great guy and has helped out a couple of our friends in the past," Renee supplied. "And Lucy here is a really good friend of Ares." She gave a small smirk at the other woman.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He likes to think so," she muttered.

"But…why?" Regina asked, her brown eyes full of curiosity. "I know the ancient gods don't just go around making friends with people these days."

"Lucy and I have what can be called 'old souls'," Renee supplied.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"Soul mates," Emma whispered.

"Soul mates," the two older women repeated.

"_You've been having dreams, haven't you?"_

_Renee blinked and looked over at Lucy, who came home the moment Renee called._

_Aphrodite sighed. "Ladies, listen. I'm not shitting you, I promise. But my baby bro said you were having nightmares. I knew it was time for me to make my appearance."_

"_Your baby brother?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Hercules! Or I think he goes by Kevin these days."_

"_Kevin!" Lucy and Renee said in tandem. _

_Lucy burst out laughing while Renee just stared at the other blonde. _

"_Kevin as Hercules?" Lucy laughed. "That's hysterical!"_

"_I don't know, Lucy," Renee said softly. "I think she's telling the truth."_

"_You two are from a long line of history," Aphrodite continued, suddenly very serious. "And through each of your lifetimes, you meet each other. And are connected in some form or fashion. And each time we go through this. You," she nodded to Renee. "Start having the nightmares. Dahok appears again. And then one of you dies."_

_They just stared at her._

"_But it isn't going to happen that way again," Aphrodite said fiercely. "I'm not losing you two again. Ares said he would help this time. Cupid is in for it as well. Neither of you is dying. Not if I can help it."_

"Who were you?" Emma asked, surprising the two women at how accepting she was about this.

"Dite said the furthest back she can trace us is to Ancient Greece," Renee stated. "And that seems to be as far back as we can remember."

"You remember your past lives?" Regina asked.

Lucy nodded. "Bits and pieces. Renee sees more in her dreams and writes them down."

"Your books!" Henry said with a grin. "They're true!"

Renee nodded. "Most of them. I've had to fill in some blanks. But Dite helps a lot."

"That…is…" Emma slowly started.

Renee and Lucy braced themselves for what was coming. When they told Ted about this years ago, he laughed in their faces, claimed they were crazy and refused to talk to them for weeks. Until he started remembering his role in their pasts.

"Awesome!" Emma finally finished. "You guys have been together for thousands of years!"

Renee and Lucy just stared at Emma.

The younger blonde grinned up at Regina. "That's like better than True Love!" she exclaimed. "That's like Ultimate Love!"

"It is!" Henry said, just as excited as his birth mother. "I bet they could break even the strongest curse or spell! It would be like going Super Saiyan!"

Blank looks all around, except from Emma, who just nodded eagerly.

"Can't you see it, Henry?! They'd be like 'Oh, this little curse that destroyed an entire world and killed all the wildlife? No problem! Ahhhhhhhhhh!' And bam…the world would be restored!"

Henry started bouncing in his seat. "That would be so cool!"

"Regina," Lucy stage whispered over to the other brunette. "You do realize that your girlfriend and your son act the same age sometimes, right?"

Regina nodded with a roll of her eyes. "I am fully aware of that, Lucy. In fact, I once caught them reading comic books in bed late one night a few weeks ago. When they were both supposed to be asleep."

"Wait…" Renee said, interrupting Emma and Henry's active imagining and Regina and Lucy's discussion. "Back up. Are you okay with this?"

Emma shrugged. "It's cool. It certainly isn't the craziest thing I've lived through recently."

Lucy smirked. "Feel like telling me what's up with this town now?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma while the blonde just studied the former Queen. With a swift nod, Regina gave Emma the go ahead to tell their story.

"Well, it all kind of goes back to my birthday last year…"

To be continued…

Please tell me what you think! There will be a couple more chapters to this story but no worries, this universe won't end there. But please review this! Thanks!


	11. This is How it Works

So, here it is, the next chapter! And I love this chapter! I can't wait to hear what y'all think!

Here's a little idea I've gotten from other authors. I will write a story based on a prompt from the 100th reviewer of this story. So, in other words, any story you want (must be Swan Queen), I will write. I'll get in touch with you if you are the 100th reviewer. Now, if you just want me to write you a story, let me know. But I'll focus on the 100th reviewer's story first!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And started following me. You guys rock! Keep enjoying!

Thanks to Laura, who take time out of her vaca to get this back to me. You rock so much too! And I loved seeing you!

Don't own OUAT or X:WP or the song used in this chapter "On the Radio" by Regina Spektor. So there.

* * *

_This is how it works  
__You peer inside yourself  
__You take the things you like  
__And try to love the things you took  
__And then you take the things you love  
__And stick it into some  
__Someone else's heart  
__Pumping someone else's blood._

"_Time for bed, munchkin!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!" This was said in a teasing voice to match the whine that was just heard from the five year old. _

"_But, Lucy!"_

"_But, Emma! Tomorrow is a school day. You've gotta go to bed so you can learn all sorts of things tomorrow!"_

"_But…" a little lower lip started wobbling. "I wanna stay up with you and Mama-Renee."_

"_Oh, sweetie," Renee said, picking Emma up and letting the child lay her head on her shoulder. "I know. But what if Lucy and I read you a story?"_

_The little head perked up and a grin took the place of the pout. "Really? Both of you?"_

_Renee nodded with a glance at her lover, who gave a shrug and a grin. "Why not?" the taller woman said. _

"_Yay!" Emma shouted as she wiggled out of Renee's arms and ran to her bedroom. "I know just the story I want you to read!"_

_As she disappeared into her room, Lucy wrapped her arm around Renee's waist. "She's such a cutie."_

"_I think I'm gonna try to adopt her."_

_The sentence came from nowhere and caused Lucy to step back. "What?"_

_Renee nodded, her eyes still fixed on Emma's door. _

"_Ren, how long have you-?"_

"_Since she first got here," Renee answered, finally looking into Lucy's blue eyes. "I love her so much, Lucy. It's like she's really my little girl. She's my baby. I can't imagine giving her to anyone else."_

_Lucy studied her lover, her blue eyes searching the bright green before her. Finally, she nodded. "Okay," she said with a grin. "And then when the government finally get their heads out of their asses, I'll adopt her as well. And we'll get married."_

_Renee grinned. "Maybe we should get married before you adopt her so we'll be the perfect family."_

_Lucy snorted. "Why? I wanna be Mom at the wedding."_

_Renee's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, you would be called Mom. And I'll be called Mama even when she's got a kid of her own."_

_Lucy chuckled. "Let's not talk about her kids right now. I already feel old as it is."_

"_I'm ready!" The shout came from the girl's bedroom._

_The two adults laughed as they walked into the room, already feeling like a family._

_And walking arm in arm  
__You hope it don't get hard  
__And even if it does  
__You just do it all again._

* * *

After remembering who they were in the past, Renee had been through some strange things. She had met the Goddess of Love, fought gods and goddess, been an angel, been a demon (more than once), and had a demon child. It all just kind of fell into place after a while. Nothing really surprised her anymore. Weird things happened to her and Lucy. One of their best friends being a goddess proved that.

So, why did this story render her speechless? Nothing ever did that! In all of her lives. Well, except the life where she was a mute but that was beside the point.

Fairy tales?

Evil Queens?

The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?

Being the Savior?

And in love with the Evil Queen?

"I need to sit down," she muttered.

"You are sitting," Lucy muttered right back without taking her eyes off the couple in front of them.

"Right…"

"Um…" Emma started. "You guys okay?"

Renee just blinked.

Lucy just stared.

"I think you guys broke them," Henry said with a grin.

Emma chuckled and glanced at Regina, who gave a nervous smile. The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked as if she were going to ask what was wrong, but Regina just shook her head.

"Okay," Lucy said finally. "Everyone in Storybrooke is a fairy tale character. And has been frozen in time for 28 years. And Emma, the Savior, broke the curse put on the town by Regina, who just so happens to be the 'Evil Queen'. Is that it in a nutshell?"

"You got it!" Henry said excitedly.

"And now Emma, the Savior, is in love with Regina, the Evil Queen," Lucy continued.

"That's so romantic!" Renee exclaimed, coming out of her stupor.

Emma grinned and looked at Regina again, worried at the small look of fear in her lover's eyes.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly.

The brunette just bit her lip and looked at her lap.

On the other side of the room, the older couple exchanged looks before Renee suddenly stood up. "Henry, Emma," she said with a grin. "I wanna see this book you were telling us about. Show me!"

Henry didn't hesitate to jump up and grab Renee's hand. "It's in my room. Come on!"

Emma studied Regina before she glanced over at the older blonde. Renee gave a small nod that prompted Emma to finally stand and follow the young boy out of the room.

"Regina?" Lucy asked softly once the others were gone.

"Aren't you angry?" was the whispered question that came from the other woman.

"What?"

"Aren't you angry?" Regina asked in a louder voice. "You have to be. Look at what I've done! Not only to everyone in this town but to Emma! And Henry!"

"Regina-"

"I'm angry!" Regina said, her voice growing louder. "I'm disgusted with myself. But you know what makes me even more disgusted. I'm not upset at what I did to the town, or even to Snow White. I'm upset at what I put Emma through. That's what makes me want to just give up."

"Give up?" Lucy asked, shocked. "Give up like.." she trailed off.

Regina scoffed. "Not suicide," she said with a sneer. "Just give up trying to be good. But I know that would hurt Emma and Henry even more. For whatever reason, those two still love me. Even after knowing everything that I've done."

Lucy didn't stop to think about what she was doing. She just quickly got up and knelt beside Regina's chair. "Listen to me, Regina." She placed a comforting hand on the younger brunette's knee. "You _are _good."

Regina gave a sarcastic laugh.

"No," Lucy said emphatically. "You are. And I should know!"

"And _how _would you know?" Regina asked with a sneer. "What have _you_ done in your past that would make you ashamed to be loved?"

"Plenty," Lucy said seriously. "I've burned villages to the ground. I've murdered men for nothing less than looking at me wrong. I created a psycho killer by killing her family."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "In your past lives?"

Lucy nodded. "And don't even get me started on this life."

"But I am personally responsible for Emma's childhood being so horrible. I'm the one that caused her to not have parents. It's my fault she had such a bad life."

"From what I heard from your story, it was Emma's parents who decided to send her here. Not you."

"But-"

"You aren't solely responsible."

"But I do have some blame."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I suppose you do."

Regina's face fell.

"But I haven't been perfect to Renee. Now or even in our past lives."

"I bet you didn't leave her parentless."

"Do you really want to play the comparing game here?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowing.

Regina didn't answer, just met her steely stare with one of her own.

"Fine, you asked for it," Lucy muttered. "I was so focused on my own vendetta that I caused Renee's past life to be betrayed by a friend, raped by a demon, and put through a rushed birth to a demon child. I then punished her for loving that child by trying to kill it. And then, when she didn't kill it and it came back to kill my son, I tied her to the back of a horse and drug her through the Amazon countryside in retaliation."

Regina's eyes widened. Lucy continued.

"I also caused her death by crucifixion at the hands of Romans because I was obsessed with Caesar and killing him. Now, let's fast-forward just a couple of years. She stood by my side when I told her I was pregnant and didn't know how. She helped me through my pregnancy, protected my baby from the gods bent on killing her. And she went back to save my fully-grown child from becoming another version of the warlord me. She has been poisoned, kidnapped, and nearly killed more times than I can count all because of being around me." Lucy sat back on her heels. "Now, who wins?"

Silence.

"And even in this life," Lucy said softly. "I have not been perfect. Far from it. I'm the most stubborn, hard headed woman you'll meet. I once got so angry at Renee I refused to talk to her for a week. And all she did was use my unloaded gun as a hammer!"

Regina's mouth quirked into an almost smile.

"I've done some bad shit, Regina. Really bad shit. I know what it's like to be so angry you just don't know what to do with all that anger. I also know what it's like to be hurt and scared. I understand you more than probably anyone else."

"Then you'll understand," Regina choked out. "Why I question every day her love for me."

"I understand that the most of all."

"I've been horrible. To so many of her friends and family," Regina whispered, not really noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. "When I realized I was in love with her, I was horrified. Because I knew she wouldn't love me back." Her eyes widened. "But she did. She does. And she tells me everyday."

"She knows," Lucy said with a grin.

"Knows?" Regina sniffed.

Lucy nodded. "She knows you doubt yourself and her love for you. I can tell. She's a lot like Renee in some ways. They can both see right through their partners. And they both worry about their partners to the point of exhaustion."

"She's saved my life so many times."

Lucy grinned. "I bet that was even before you guys were on good terms."

"Way before," Regina chuckled.

"Nobody's perfect, Regina," Lucy said. "Least of all us. I've been called evil before. But Renee's past self showed people that I wasn't evil. That I deserved to be loved. She even told stories about me."

"What were your names?" Regina asked, wiping her eyes.

"Xena and Gabrielle," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Has a nice ring to it."

"Just don't call Renee 'Gabby'. She hates that."

"So, you guys remember a lot about that life?"

Lucy shrugged. "Enough to put the pieces together. I used to have dreams about my warlord days, the days before I met Gabrielle. And Renee would be there for me to get through them. We've been remembering our later past lives now. I think we're up to the Civil War Era now."

"Let me guess," Regina smirked. "You were a soldier."

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, Renee was. A Southern soldier. And I was a Southern belle living on a plantation."

Regina's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. Her laughter getting harder when Lucy fluttered her eyelashes and pressed her hand to her chest, proclaiming "I do declare!"

When the laughter finally died down, Lucy patted Regina's knee again. "Let it go, Regina," she said with a soft smile. "Emma knows what you've done and she still loves you. So, let it go."

Regina took a deep cleansing breath and gave a quick nod. "I'll try," she said. "It'll be hard. But I'll try."

To be continued…

REVIEW!


	12. Is Love, Sweet Love

So, I was bad. So very bad. Instead of writing this last week…I played "The Last of Us". And boy, did I play. I beat the game. In fact, at one point I looked up and realized I had been playing for 8 hours. No joke. And I knew, the entire time I was killing zombies and saving little girls, I should be writing. But I didn't. I continued playing. And then I had to go to work. So, Saturday, when I got off work, I was driving home and said, out loud, "I'm writing tomorrow. I'm not doing anything else until this chapter is written." And I did! Yay me!

So, here it is. This is the last chapter to this story. No worries though. There will be more of this universe. So, keep an eye out. More is coming.

I've also got another one-shot I'm posting at the same time as this chapter. It's SwanQueen but full of angst. It's different but I would love if you guys would go read it and tell me what you think! Please!

Thank you to all the wonderful reviews I've gotten for the story. I honestly didn't think it would grow to this size. You guys are amazing.

And thanks to Laura, as always. She rocks so much. I don't know what I would do without her!

Don't own it. Never will.

Side Note: Just a little anecdote I think y'all would enjoy. I was over at a friend's house tonight, just hanging out and talking with a group (you do that when you become an adult). And someone brought up Caesar. And me, being the loyal Xena fan that I am, blurted out "I hate that bastard!" Of course, I got weird looks (which isn't unusual) but I continued. "He crucified Xena and Gabrielle!" That garnered some laughs, which was not unexpected. But then one guy pointed at me and said, "I have a bone to pick about Xena."

I reared up. "Bring it, boy," I said with a grin. "I can defend anything you throw at me."

So he brought it. "The timeline in Xena-"

I cut him off there. "It's weird, I know. They meet Caeser, then Jesus, then go to China and Japan. Yeah, I know. I can't defend that."

He just nodded and then snapped his fingers. "She's a Timelord! That's all it is!"

And that got me waaaaay too excited. "And Gabrielle is her companion!"

And those are my friends, ladies and gentlemen. We can discuss Xena and Doctor Who in one conversation. I love my life!

Now, on with the story…

* * *

_Lord, we don't need another mountain.  
__There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb.  
__There are oceans and rivers  
__Enough to cross.  
__Enough to last till the end of time._

_What the world needs now  
__Is love, sweet love.  
__It's the only thing  
__That there's just too little of._

"_Is it date night tonight?"_

"_It is. Are you excited?"_

_A little head nodded. "Are we gonna go out to eat?"_

"_Actually," the woman said with a grin as she knelt down in front of the girl. "Lucy is bringing some food from your favorite restaurant."_

_Big green eyes lit up. "Pancake Pantry? Really? We get to have breakfast for dinner?"_

_Renee laughed and nodded. "Is that okay?"_

_Emma nodded and grinned even wider. "Can we watch a movie while we eat? Like, have a picnic in front of the TV?"_

"_Sure," Renee said. "It is date night." She stood up and held out her hand for the girl to take. "Let's pick out the movie while we wait for Lucy."_

"_Kay!"_

_When Lucy walked into the house, she was met with giggling from both her lover and the child they were hoping to adopt as their own. _

"_Try it again."_

"_But it's a very hard word, Mama-Renee."_

"_But Mary Poppins says it's a really good word. You need to know how to say it. And when we watch the movie, you can sing the song with her."_

_So, they were watching "Mary Poppins" again. Oh well. Lucy loved watching Emma's face light up at the magic the nanny seemed to possess. And Renee loved Julie Andrews. And Lucy loved making her girls happy. _

"_Supercalifragil…fragil…"_

_Emma was stumbling over the best word in the world. And as Lucy walked into the room she could see her little face screwed up in concentration._

"_-istic…" Renee prompted._

"_-istic…expiali…docious!" Emma finished._

"_Now all together," Renee said with a grin._

"_Super…cali…fragilistic…expialidocious!" _

_Lucy gave the little girl a loud round of applause, making her presence known. _

"_Lucy!" Emma shouted, running up to the woman and giggling when she was lifted into her arms. "Did you see? I said it! I said the word!"_

"_You did, munchkin! I knew you could!"_

_Emma hugged Lucy around her neck. "Now I can sing it with Mary Poppins when we watch it tonight while we eat pancakes!"_

"_Well, then," Lucy said as she put the little girl down. "What are we waiting for?"_

_Emma grinned up at the woman. "I love you!" she shouted before she ran back to Renee._

"_Love you, too, kid," Lucy whispered with a grin. "Love you, too."_

_What the world needs now  
__Is love, sweet love.  
__No, not just for some  
__But for everyone._

* * *

She felt someone watching her. It was disconcerting but also slightly familiar. Without opening her eyes, she just turned around and buried her face into Lucy's chest, thinking her partner was awake. The raven-haired woman had a tendency to wake up before her and just watch her sleep. But something was off. Not only did the feel of eyes on her continue but Lucy's heavy breathing did as well.

So, Lucy wasn't watching her.

Then who was?

Green eyes popped open and Renee twisted her head around to look over to the side of the guest room.

And sitting in a bright pink chair beside the bed was a grinning, scantily clad blonde.

"Aphrodite?" she muttered incredulously.

"Hey, Sweet Pea!"

Renee turned around all the way and stared at the blonde. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my two favorite mortals?" the goddess asked with a grin.

"Not when we aren't at home! And in a town that doesn't exist on any map!"

Aphrodite just waved a hand in dismissal. "Whatever," she stated. "I can find you two anywhere. You know that! Your love gives off major vibes like all the time!"

Renee just continued staring.

"Who are you talking to, Ren?" Lucy mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Your favorite aunt," Renee said darkly.

"Who?"

"Aphrodite."

"Nothing was ever proven!" Lucy objected before her eyes popped open. "Wait…Aphrodite is _here_?!"

"Surprise!" the goddess said with a grin. She stood up and shimmied onto the bed, sandwiching Renee between her and Lucy.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked in a harsh whisper.

"I wanted to come see you! And meet Emma!"

"Wait," Renee said. "How did you know we were here to see Emma?"

"Ted may have mentioned it…" Aphrodite said softly without looking at the other two ladies.

Lucy and Renee sighed. "Poor Ted," Renee muttered. "He could never stand up to you."

"Or my charms!" Aphrodite said triumphantly. She wrapped her arms around Renee and grinned. "I wanted to finally meet the little girl you two were so in love with."

Renee glanced over at Lucy and grinned at the raised eyebrows and tight-lipped grin on her lover's face. Lucy had never been comfortable with how touchy feely their friend was with Renee. The blonde made a mental note to mention her and the goddess' awkward kiss from the Caligula fiasco. That should garner a few laughs, at least for Renee.

"She's not exactly a little girl now, Dite," Renee said with a grin. "It has been a few years."

"More like over 20," Lucy muttered.

"Is she hot?" Aphrodite asked with a saucy grin, her arms still around Renee.

"Dite!" Renee said fiercely. "That's my daughter you're talking about!"

"And I don't know if her girlfriend will appreciate that question," Lucy stated.

Aphrodite's grin widened. "She has a girlfriend?" She seemed to wiggle in excitement. "She takes after you two!"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She reached over Renee and smacked the goddess in her arm. "Get off my woman!" she said harshly. "Find your own!"

The two blondes giggled as Lucy pushed Aphrodite off the bed and onto the floor.

"Fine, fine," the goddess said as she stood up. "I can take a hint," she stated with a grin.

"I doubt that," Lucy said. "I've been giving you hints for years!"

"I said I can take it, I didn't say what I would do with it."

Again, the blondes started laughing at Lucy.

"Go away, Aphrodite," Lucy scowled. "We need to get dressed. You can meet Emma at breakfast."

"I can meet her now!" Aphrodite prepared herself to pop out of the room until the two women whispered a harsh "no!" in unison. "What? Why?"

"You can't just pop into their room!" Renee protested. "That would scare them!"

"And no telling what they'll be doing," Lucy added.

"You will wait thirty minutes, in mortal time, and then knock on the front door like a normal person. And in normal clothes," Renee demanded.

The goddess of love pouted before her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. Her clothes instantly changed to a pair of skinny jeans, a tight pink t-shirt with a giant heart on it, and pink wedges on her feet. "Better?" she asked with a wink.

Renee sighed while Lucy rolled her eyes. "I guess it'll do," Renee said. "But that shirt doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Well," Aphrodite said with a huff. "This is the best you're getting." She put her hands on her hips. "I'll be back. And don't think I'll forget. I wanna see this little cutie."

* * *

Sure enough, exactly thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Thankfully, Renee and Lucy had enough time to tell the other three occupants of the house about their guest so they were all prepared. Or at least as prepared as one can be to meet Aphrodite.

And as prepared as Emma thought she was, the giant hug that greeted her when she opened the door almost knocked her off her feet.

"You _are_ hot!" was screamed in a high pitch in her ear.

"Uhhh…" Emma didn't know what to say to that. Especially when she saw her girlfriend come around the corner from the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Regina asked with narrowed eyes. She walked over to the two and placed her hands on her hips. "I assume this is Aphrodite."

The goddess finally detached herself from Emma and looked over at Regina. "Oh, my!" she gasped. "You're hot, too!" She grinned and pulled Regina into a backbreaking hug as well. "Wooo, you guys make a hot couple!"

Regina glared at Emma over Aphrodite's shoulder. The younger woman tried to hide her laughter but didn't succeed.

"I guess this counts as meeting the family," Emma said with a grin.

"That's right," the goddess stated as she released Regina, who quickly put distance between them and made her way to Emma's side. "Just call me Aunty Aphrodite."

Emma clamped her lips together to stop the bark of laughter from escaping. Regina elbowed her in the ribs.

"It is so good to finally meet you!" The blonde stated with a big grin. "All Lucy and Renee ever talk about is you! Emma this and Emma that. It would have gotten exhausting if I didn't know they would finally get you back." Aphrodite put a finger to her chin and narrowed her blue eyes. "There is something about you two, though. Something different. And I can't put my finger just on it."

Emma smirked. "Maybe it's the fact that she's the 'Evil Queen' and I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

They waited for Aphrodite to start laughing. They waited for the snort of disbelief. But all they got was a nod.

"That makes sense," she said sagely. "That's why your love for each other is so true. It has magic involved with it. Niiiiice."

Then Aphrodite did start laughing. But only at the shocked expressions on the two people in front of her.

* * *

"You can't stay for just a little longer?" Emma asked softly while she hugged Renee.

"Not right now," the older blonde said with a sniff. "But we _will_ be back, I promise. In fact," she pulled away with a watery grin. "We were thinking of moving here. If that's alright."

"What?" Emma asked excitedly. "Really? You want to live here?!"

Lucy grinned and pulled Emma into her arms for a tight hug. "I'm actually about to retire from the force. My doctor told me my blood pressure was too high for a woman my age, whatever that means. And I think Renee would feel better if I didn't work for a city that had so much crime."

"Work here!" Emma blurted out. "Be part of Storybrooke's police department! You can be one of my deputies!"

"Right alongside your dad, huh?" Lucy said with a smirk.

Emma chuckled and shrugged. "We'll keep it in the family."

"If you're okay with that," Renee said. She looked over at Regina and Henry. "We would love to be closer to you. All of you. We're family."

"We would love that," Regina said as she put her arm around Henry's shoulders. "I think Henry loves having a family that seems to expand every day."

"Yeah," Henry grinned. "Not only do I have two soul mate grandmothers, I now have an aunt that's a goddess!"

"And not just any goddess, kid," Aphrodite said, popping in out of nowhere and in a sparkle of glitter. "But the Goddess of Love!"

The adults rolled their eyes while Henry giggled.

"Just wait until you meet Ted," Lucy said to the little boy. "You'll love him. He's goofy but in a smart kind of way." She paused. "Kind of."

"We'll be back soon, Emma," Renee said, pulling the woman into another hug. "We just have to finish up a few things at home. I can do my writing from here and Lucy can do the small town police work that seems so very exciting."

"I'll miss you," Emma whispered. She had a nervous look in her eyes. "You promise you'll be back. Promise."

The woman nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I promise, baby. We love you too much to let you go again."

"I love you, too." Emma hastily wiped her eyes and bit her lip. "Hurry back, okay?"

Renee nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand. "We'll call you when we get home. Don't worry," she said as they backed away to their car. "You're our baby. We'll be back. Before you can even say "Supercalifragilistic-"

"-expialidocious," Emma finished. "I love you."

"And we love you," Lucy finished before they both got in the car and slowly drove away.

Emma frantically looked over at Regina, her eyes wide, full of tears and fear. "Regina?"

"They're coming back, Emma. They promised. And if they don't, well you have a goddess, an 'Evil Queen", Prince Charming, a werewolf, and a determined little boy that will get them back for you. They love you. We love you. Everything is going to be okay."

The End

Again, thank you guys so much! And if you wanna see what Aphrodite usually wears, google Xena Aphrodite. You'll love it!


End file.
